How To Deal
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Post 'Amends'. Alex deals with finally finding her husband's killer, but she's not dealing with her dilemma alone. She also has to deal with the fact that she's in love with Bobby and that love's in the air at Major Case. And, as always, please R&R!
1. Dealing

**Title: How To Deal**

**Characters/Parings: Bobby/Alex; Mike/Carolyn; Ross/Wheeler; Nola Falacci/OC**

**Rating: Strong PG-13/R**

**Disclaimer: Unless I can play with Bobby and/or Mike for a very long time, I don't own them. Dick Wolfe does.**

**Setting: Season 7**

**Spoilers/Notes: Carolyn and Megan came back and are now partners. Takes place during the episode 'Amends' and beyond. **

**Summary: Alex deals with the aftermath of finally finding her husband's killer and how she's not dealing it alone. She also deals with the fact that she's falling in love with her partner and that love's in the air at MCS.**

**Author's note: Originally, this was supposed to be a one shot fic, but I decided to make it into a full fledge story. I have a pretty good idea of where I'm taking this, but it's gonna take me a while to develop it because seeing that I'm an BA shipper, I'm gonna play with y'all for a while. Furthermore, I need to stop coming up with brand new stories, but seeing that I need more love over on the CI side, I need to make it happen.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Major Case Squad room**

**22****nd**** precinct**

**Manhattan, New York**

**October 4, 2007**

Detective Alexandra Eames quietly sat at her desk, mulling over the day's event. She didn't think it was possible, but she finally found the man who murdered her husband Joe, only she found herself breaking down when she slapped the handcuffs on him. To make matters worse, the man turned out to be a respected doctor, who confessed that killing Joe was an accident and nothing more. Nonetheless, she had to follow proper procedure and arrested him, but it wasn't easy.

Her relationship with her partner Bobby Goren hasn't been on the best of terms since the investigation of her husband's former partner's murder started. She refused to believe that the man who was already sitting in jail was actually innocent and that Bobby actually wanted to go through with the process, since new evidence began to surface. As the investigation went on, she got more and more irritated because evidence she found at the police impound turned out to be exactly what Bobby told her.

When she sorted through the evidence, she picked up Joe's blood soaked sweat shirt and held it against her, crying as she slid down on the chair. The memories of her husband's lifeless body continues to haunt her. She loved him so much that she couldn't go through another single day without him. So, when he was killed, a part of her was killed, too.

_This isn't another one of your puzzles, Bobby. This is my life, _she told him through her tears. She looked at him and, for a moment, she thought he was gonna go off on her. Instead, he looked at her in pity.

What she didn't know that he was on the verge of taking her in his arms and have her cry on his shoulder. She didn't know that he was on the verge of kissing the tears away from her face. She had no idea that the man was in love with her.

Well, that didn't happen. Now, she was sitting alone, wondering where she's gonna go from here. Now that she has some closure in her life, she didn't know if she's gonna ever get over it. She decided she had enough of being in this squad for one day. She was going home.

Furthermore, the scene at the Major Case Squad was changing once again. Two former detectives who worked with Mike Logan (who also has become close friends with her) has returned and they're now working together. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of Mike hugging Carolyn Barek tightly and giving Megan Wheeler a kiss on her freckled cheek. It was no secret that Logan was completely in love with Carolyn and that he has developed a brother/sister relationship with Megan. Now, he has his work cut out for him in the form of his new partner, Nola Falacci. You'd think he has enough of going through female partners in his lifetime.

Speaking of partners, she wasn't surprised to find Bobby coming in, holding a brown paper bag in his hands. Whether he was offering her a chocolate chip scone or he was hungry himself, he was smiling at her, showing his perfect white teeth. She knew she couldn't get enough of seeing him smile. That's one of the things she loved about him.

_Wait...loved? I can't believe I even thought about that! Bobby's my partner and best friend. I can't be having romantic feelings for him. I'm still a grieving wife. I can't be in love with Bobby. Or am I? _She thought as she looked at him intently. He kept smiling at her, which caused her resolve to melt slightly.

"How are you holding up?" he asked softly. His voice, so husky and soft, was another thing she loved about him.

"Fine," she said in an soft and unsure voice.

"Listen, about what happened, I just want you to know that I do care about you and I'm sorry for crossing the line. I know finding Joe's killer was important to you," he assured her.

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Bobby. I'm glad we're on solid ground here."

"Me, too. Listen, as a peace offering, I brought you your favorite: chocolate chip scones," he said as he handed the bag over to her. She smiled as she dug in and took a bite.

"So good," she moaned, smiling brightly.

"I knew you like it. Well, I'm going home. My work's here done," he said as he grabbed his things off his desk. He felt his pants twitch when he saw her eating the scones, looking like she was in the middle of climaxing. It was no secret he's been in love with her since she first became his partner seven years ago. When he first saw her, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Lord knows how many sleepless nights he had when he dreamt about her.

_She's so beautiful. I can't wait another minute to make her mine. I had enough being in the dark for so long. It's time for me to take serious action._

"Alex, would you like to have coffee with me?" he asked nervously.

"We have coffee here, Bobby," she reminded him.

He snorted playfully. "Please, I can't drink that coffee. I see why Special Victims Unit don't let John Munch make coffee. It tastes like really bad water."

She had to laugh. She knew he was right. "I guess I could go for a cappuccino. I haven't had that in so long."

He grabbed her jacket and helped her put it on, not noticing several pairs of eyes glancing at them.

"They're so made for each other," one woman said.

"You're telling me. I just wish they just pulled the crap out of their asses and see it," another woman said.

"We shouldn't get involved, anyway. Besides, she found her husband's killer," Mike groaned.

"It's been how many years since Joe died? Too long, in my opinion. It's time for her to move on and find someone who loves her. Bobby's perfect for her," Carolyn insisted.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Car, I love you, but don't get involved. If and only if Bobby and Alex realize their feelings for each other, they should do it on their own terms, not ours."

Nola shook her head slightly. "Come on, we should give them a little encouragement."

Captain Danny Ross glanced at her. "I agree with Mike. We're staying out of it. Let them find out for themselves."

"Thank you, Cap. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm taking my woman out for a drink," Mike said as he and Carolyn left.

"Cap, um, I don't mean to pry in your business, but I've noticed you and Wheeler getting all chummy with each other. Are you finally ready to get out of that funk?" Nola said, smiling sarcastically.

Danny glared at her. "For your information, Falacci, Wheeler and I are not being chummy with each other and I'm not in a funk. I just happen to be perfectly happy with my life right now. Besides, who wants to date a single Jewish father like me?" he asked, looking disoriented.

"If I wasn't married, I'd date you," she joked, which actually made him smile.

"Thanks. I feel so much better. Look, even if I was chummy with Wheeler, she'd never go for the likes of me, anyway. I'm older than her, she's like a daughter to me and I'm just not in her league," he confessed.

"You know what they say: opposites attract. If you really like her, take it slow and see where you wanna take this. And, for the record, most women would go for a older man nowadays," she assured him.

Ross knew his newest detective was right. But, he didn't know if Megan felt the same way. But, he's been single for so long; having to deal with his ex-wife's lover while trying to keep the family together for the sake of his two sons was taking a toll on him. Furthermore, he haven't thought about dating again since his divorce. He knew he couldn't stay single for long.

"Falacci, go home to your family. I'll deal with this in the long run," he barked orders at her.

She raised her hands up and quietly stepped away, not saying another word. Danny looked over and was surprised to see Bobby and Alex sharing a chocolate chip scone on his desk. She had her hand on his shoulder while he kept smiling at her. He knew they shouldn't be together, but since when he'd ever followed the rules? Besides, Bobby and Alex are the most least complained detectives on the force. He rarely heard anything bad about them.

"Bobby, I thought we was going for coffee," she said, breaking out of their little zone they were in.

"I thought so, too, until you offered me that delicious scone," he laughed, which made her chuckle.

"Come on, that cappuccino's calling me," she said as she grabbed his arm. Together, they walked out of the precinct, not knowing what's gonna hit them next.

**Just a little introduction, nothing more. I promise you, things will jump off in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review (I need about ten of them)!**


	2. Realizing the truth

**Well, the response I got has been so amazing. And I'm happy so many of you want to see Ross and Wheeler together. I guess I'm the first to do that, or someone else did it before me? I don't know. I'm just glad I'm just giving you what you want. Keep in mind, I'm focusing more on their personal lives and not their professional lives much. Don't worry, if you want, I can throw in a case file to keep the juices flowing.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Eames residence**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**October 4, 2007**

Pulling up to her driveway, Alex sighed deeply as she killed the engine to her car and got out, breathing in the calm night air. Tonight has been good to her and she just wanted to relax and get a good night's sleep, sensing that she has to get up early tomorrow.

With her bag slung over her shoulder, she pulled her keys out of her leather jacket pocket and unlocked the door, then she stepped inside, glad to be home where she belongs. Dropping the bag on the floor, she reached over on the table and picked up her mail; sorting through then and found nothing but junk mail and a couple of utility bills. Running her fingers through her long blonde hair, she put the mail back on the table and collapsed on the sofa.

Alex could just fall asleep on the sofa and be happy, but she had to work tomorrow and that sucks big time. The only good thing that came out of being a cop is that she gets to see Bobby every day. She can no long deny that she has completely fallen in love with him. But, she can't be with him because she can't afford to lose her job, not to mention she gonna feel guilty because even though her husband was dead, she felt like she was gonna betray him in the worst way possible. She just couldn't handle the pressure of being a cop, Bobby's girlfriend and having everyone looking at her differently.

Cranking her neck with her hands, she thought about her supposed coffee 'date' with Bobby earlier. For a man who built a career being a criminal profiler, he made her laugh. She was able to relax with him and it showed. Tonight, they were able to reclaim their friendship and so much more.

Her phone ringing broke her out of her trance. Sighing deeply, she reached over and grabbed the phone off the hook.

"Hello?" she answered.

_Hey, Alex. I'm just calling to make sure you got in okay, _Bobby said on the other line.

She smiled. "Thank you. That's so sweet of you."

_I had fun tonight, Alex. I mean it, it's been a while for me to just enjoy the company of a good woman like you._

"Me, too. You were great, Bobby. I haven't laughed so hard in a long time," she admitted softly.

_Alex, I hope we can do it again sometime...like, on a real date, _he revealed, which left her shocked. Bobby was asking her out on a date! Holy shit!

"Um, wow, I wasn't expecting that," she said faintly.

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought, well, things have been tense between us lately. When I lost my mother, I truly felt alone. I had no one to rely on. I thought I was gonna be alone for the rest of my life. And, as you know, my brother and I aren't on the best of terms. And, when the last time I've been on date with a beautiful woman? Alex, you understand me, you respect me, you complete me and you let me know when I'm right or wrong. I understand if you don't want to right now, seeing that you're finally finding some much needed closure concerning Joe..._

"Bobby, if you would stop rambling right now, I was gonna say that I would love to go on a date with you," she replied, smiling.

_Really? You would? Oh, my God, _he breathed.

"Yes, I would. Bobby, I have to stop living in my misery and live for a change. I'll always love my husband, but even he wants me to move on with my life. He would want me to be happy," she admitted softly.

_I want you to be happy as well. So, how about Saturday? We're both off and I'm sure you would want to look beautiful for me, _he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Whatever, Bobby. I'm always beautiful; whether I'm interrogating a perp or just going out."

_Well, I want you to look your absolute best when we go out this Saturday, okay? _he said, grinning foolishly.

"Duly noted. I'll see you tomorrow," she said, grinning.

_All right, then, partner, _he said before she heard the phone click against her ear. She felt like a high school cheerleading landing a date with the school jock. She was actually going on a date with Robert Goren, her partner, her best friend and the love of her life.

She was so happy, she could burst.

Saturday couldn't come fast enough even if she tried.

She's gonna have to wait until that day finally comes.

X

**Logan residence**

**Staten Island, New York**

**October 4, 2007**

Boy, after the day he had, Mike needed a drink badly.

First of all, the case he and Falacci worked on was more complicated then he thought, so going to the bar was way out of the question. No suspects, no strong evidence, not even a fucking witness could help him out. He was getting frustrated and even thought about just hanging it up and calling it a day. Besides, he has more important things to worry about now.

Sitting on the sofa, nursing another bottle of beer, he thought about Carolyn. His beautiful and tough as nails Carolyn Barek. God, just seeing her again made his blood boil; in a good way, though. He was so happy to see her again. So happy that he had inappropriate dreams about her when she left. Now, she was back and he was so determined to make her his.

He was about to finish up the rest of his beer when he heard someone knocking on his door. With his cop instincts in gear, he pulled his gun out of his holster and treaded towards the front door.

"Who is it?" he barked.

"It's me, Carolyn," she announced.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he put his gun back in his holster, then he opened the door. Sure enough, it was Carolyn standing at the door.

"What are you doing here at this time of night? Did you get here okay?" he asked frantically, looking surprised to see her. Nonetheless, he was happy to see her outside of work.

She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. He was even more shocked when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his gently. He was not expecting her to make such a bold move already. Although he would love nothing more than to take her to bed and make sweet love to her all night, he also didn't wanna rush things with her right now. He'd rather wait until it was right time.

"Car, wait, I can't do this, not right now," he said as he pulled away from her.

"Mike, what's wrong? Did I do something that upset you?" she asked frantically. God, she went too fast, that's what wrong.

"Look, you're beautiful and I'm so happy you wanna be with me. Hell, I wanna be with you. But, you know my history. Relationships haven't been good to me especially within the last several years. I've slept with a lot of women and regretted it, too," he confessed.

"I'm in the same shape here, Mike. But, I know what I want. And I want you. That's the main reason why I came back; because I love you. I didn't realize it until I came back," she admitted softly.

"How can you love someone like me? Remember, I punched that city councilman," he asked, looking embarrassed.

"How can I not? Mike, you're passionate about what you do, you're not afraid to say how you feel and you know how to put someone in their place. When I first met you, I'll admit, I didn't think I could handle working with you. But, you grew on me in a short matter of time. That's when I knew I was in love with you. However, I knew about your playboy status, but you're always so caring and loving with me. Deep down beneath that tough guy exterior, there's a loving, sensitive man in you. Mike, I know you. I know you wanna be with me. Hell, I wanna be with you. Give me a chance; give us a chance. I can make you so happy," she pleaded desperately, which was something she rarely did.

Mike didn't know whether he should laugh or cry. No woman ever laid it all out for him before and just seeing her declaring her love for him made his heart flutter. Hearing her say those words made him realize that he couldn't live without her. He loved her with everything he had to offer.

Without another word to say, he pulled her in his strong arms and kissed her passionately, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly, and without warning, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards his bedroom.

"I love you, Mike," she whispered against his ear.

He grinned at her. He knew he was in love with this woman. "And I love you, Car."

For the rest of the night, they didn't get much sleep. And they were happy with that.

X

**Ross residence**

**Bronx, New York**

**October 5, 2007**

_Teasing her curves with the tips of his fingers, a smile appeared on his face as he saw her face scrunch up in pleasure. To her credit, she responded by touching and teasing him everywhere she went, causing his smile to grow bigger. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, making her moan and causing his growing erection to grow bigger. This woman has no idea of the effect she has on him._

"_Danny..." she whimpered softly, begging and pleading with him. She thought she was gonna die if he didn't make love to her right now. All her life, she's been wanted to be loved, cherished and held and now, it was happening to her. The one man she thought of as a father figure was now making her dreams come true. She wondered where he's been all along._

_Sated, naked and tangled limbs fused together, they were lost in each other's passion. Nothing could top this special moment._

"_Megan..." he whispered huskily, kissing all over her body, like he never wanted to stop..._

Danny bolted up from his bed, mainly from that dream he had plus the alarm clock woke him up. God, how the hell did that happen? He was not supposed to be dreaming about Megan Wheeler! He was a divorced father of two, Jewish and he's also her boss at work. What the hell's wrong with him?

_Could Falacci be right? Am I falling head over heels in love with Wheeler? But, does she feel the same way about me? I'm probably old enough to be her father!_

Ross laid back down on the bed, trying to go back to sleep because he has to be at work in a couple of hours. He realized two things: he needs a new alarm clock and that he's head over heels in love with Megan Wheeler.

Now, the question is, how he's gonna be able to tell her?

**More drama for your mama in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	3. Preparing for Saturday

**I'm back with a brand new chapter. I'm supposed to be updating yesterday, but there was a computer error, so they closed it down without me doing anything to save it. Now, things will get interesting for our favorite detectives. For one, the hookups of Bobby/Alex and Ross/Wheeler will be slow in developing because I just don't wanna rush them into a romance right now. And, I know having Mike and Carolyn together quickly was not the best idea, but I'm sorry, I just had to do it, okay?**

**And, I don't know the name of Falacci's husband, so for the sake of this fic, his name is Damian.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Major Case Squad room**

**22****nd**** precinct**

**Manhattan, New York**

**October 5, 2007**

Ross was one of the first people to arrive to work that morning, seeing that he's the captain and he's usually come in later. Holding a steaming cup of coffee in his hands, he hummed quietly as he entered his office, carefully opening the door because he didn't wanna get burned. After dropping his kids off to school, he drove right to the building, which gave him plenty of time to think about that dream he had last night... that dream about Megan Wheeler.

He didn't know what he was thinking when he had that dream, but, man, it was intense. And passionate. So intense, that he didn't get much sleep after he woke up: sweating, panting and wanting more. More of that dream. More of making that dream come true. More of dreaming about Megan.

Now, it's gonna be difficult working with her, knowing that he's gonna be thinking about her more and more. He's gonna have to pull all the stops in order to remain professional to her from now on. That is, until he can get his act together by either telling her how he feels or keeping it inside for possibly the rest of his life.

After taking off his coat and hanging it up on the rack, Danny was about to take a seat on his desk when he saw Megan walk in with Carolyn trailing close behind. Immediately, he felt himself stiffen because of that dream he had last night, or make that early this morning. He looked down and was shocked to see himself sporting a tent in his pants. He got himself a boner.

_Why did this had to happen to me? I'm Jewish. I shouldn't be having boners like this. It's not right for me, _he thought ruefully. He's not gonna be able to face her today. Not at the rate he's going.

"Cap, what's going on?" Mike asked when he came in with the most goofiest smile on his face.

"I'm not even gonna ask what happened between you and Barek last night, because I already got the picture and I know what's going on between you two. Just keep it out of the office," Ross barked softly.

"Don't worry; we will. I'm talking about you, Cap. What's going on with you all of a sudden? Ever since yesterday, you've been acting strange," Mike pressed on.

"I'm fine. I'll be out there soon," Ross countered, not wanting to deal with him right now.

"Listen, I may not know you very well, but I can tell something's on your mind. Does your strange behavior have something to do with a certain redhead detective you have your eye on?" Mike teased.

Ross couldn't take it anymore. He quickly got up, gently grabbed Mike by the arm and closed the door behind them. He then took a deep breath and sat back down at his desk, running his fingers through his dark curly hair. He was a mess and it showed. He didn't know what to do.

"Logan, first of all, Falacci's married. Second of all, I would never go after another man's woman. That's not my style," Ross assured him.

"Falacci? I'm not talking about her. I'm talking about Wheeler. You know, my former partner, the one you sent on a temporary teaching assignment over in Europe," Mike grinned.

"You're talking crazy, Logan," Danny said, trying to be convincing, but failing miserably.

"Look, I have no say on your love life and whatever. But, if you really like her, just tell her. I'm telling you; she's cute, tough as nails and she could be good for you," Mike insisted.

"I'm old enough to be her father," Danny pressed on.

"Doesn't matter. Younger women are with older men now. Just like younger men are with older women. Let's face it: they need someone more seasoned and more experienced. You fit into that category very well. You're handsome, virile, head-strong and experienced," Mike rambled on.

"Not to mention I'm a single father," Ross mumbled.

"So, what? You're a wonderful father. You maintained a good relationship with your sons. Hell, you're still good friends with your ex-wife and her new boyfriend Todd. Look, you don't have to deal with it now, but you're gonna have to deal with it in the long run. Remember, Megan didn't have a father in her life. Sure, she looked to you as a father figure, but something inside of her said her feelings for you could be more. I can say the same thing about Bobby and Alex. They need to realize that they love each other before it's too late," Mike said before he stepped out of his boss's office.

Danny leaned back against his chair and took in what Mike said. He was right. A good man is hard to find nowadays and Megan was single and ready to embark on a serious romance. Danny has been denying himself the opportunity for so long. He decided to take matters in his own hands.

Before the day was over with, he was gonna asked Megan out on a date.

X

**Lindi's diner**

**Manhattan, New York**

**October 5, 2007**

Bobby couldn't stop staring at her.

His patience was wearing thin.

Saturday couldn't come fast enough, at least in his opinion.

As Alex indulged in her second cup of coffee, he kept staring at her with all kinds of thoughts in his head. Lust, desire, love kept rambling in his brain as he kept thinking about the pleasant phone conversation they had last night after he brought her home from their coffee date. All night long, he tossed and turned in his sleep; thinking about her voice, her smile, her laugh. He loved everything about her. Just thinking about her now made his erection grow painfully hard.

Now, he couldn't wait until their date to come through. And it's tomorrow.

"Do I have something on my face, Bobby?" Alex asked when she caught him staring at her.

He shook his head. "No. I just like looking at you, beautiful."

She blushed. Hard. No one has ever made her blush like this before. Not even Joe could hold a candle to Bobby.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable, Alex. I just wanted you to know that you're beautiful, that's all," he said shyly.

"T-thank you," she stammered.

He reached over and cupped her face in his hand. She loved having his hand there; it was soft, gentle and assuring that he'll never hurt her. She smiled, thinking about what would it take to be in his arms right about now.

"I can't wait for our date tomorrow. I know you're gonna look beautiful, Alex. But, you're always beautiful to me," he assured her softly.

"Bobby, stop with the compliments. I can't take it," she stumbled on the words softly.

He took her hand into his. "I'm sorry. I'm being too forward, am I?"

Alex just nodded her head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. You know, after finally finding Joe's killer, I just thought you needed some cheering up, that's all. I'll stop," he whispered.

She just looked at him in wonder. What a wonderful man he was. He was really serious. As if falling in love with him wasn't enough, he just made her heart flutter with delight. This man just don't know how much of a effect he has on her.

"Bobby, thank you for the compliments. I really appreciate it. I'm just not used to hearing them all at once," she whispered softly.

He got up from his seat and moved to sit next to her on the booth. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. She laid her head against his shoulder and sighed deeply. She liked the closeness they had now.

"I know you're still in a funk right now concerning Joe, but I just wanted to make sure you're smiling again. And, if you are, then my mission is accomplished," he grinned.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Bobby, for being the best friend I could ask for."

Still smiling, she reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. He couldn't wait for their date now.

X

**Major Case Squad room**

**22****nd**** precinct**

**Manhattan, New York**

**October 5, 2007**

Danny kept staring at Megan all day, even when she left, he kept picturing her in his mind. She was beautiful in her own way, which left him speechless. He didn't know what came over him, but Falacci was right: he was head over heels in love with Wheeler. Ain't no use lying to himself or anyone else now.

The day was winding down and everyone was getting ready to go home for the day. He silently made a vow that he was gonna ask her out before she left and he hasn't gone back on his word yet. Yeah, he was nervous, but who wasn't? However, he sucked it up and approached her with the biggest smile on his face.

"Detective Wheeler, how are we today?" he asked nonchalantly.

She gave him a small smile. "Fine, Cap. I'm just about to head out of here."

"Got any plans this weekend?" he asked softly.

She shook her head. "None I can think of. I don't have a man, I live alone and my family are scattered all over the United States."

_Yes! _He thought happily. "Well, a friend of mine gave me two tickets to the theater tomorrow and since he knew I had no plans, he gave them to me. Um, I was wondering if you like to join me tomorrow night for the opening?"

Megan turned around and smirked at him. "In other words, you're asking me out on a date, Cap?"

Ross smiled. "Yes. I did."

"Well, in that case, I would love to. What time are you picking me up?" she asked, grinning at him.

"Will seven be okay for you? I though we have some dinner first," he suggested, smiling.

"Sounds good. I'll be ready. Good night, Cap," she said as she grabbed her things and began to leave.

"Hey, Wheeler," he called out to her. She stopped in her tracks, turned around and faced him.

"Yes?" she answered sweetly. He approached her casually and grabbed her arm gently, pulling her close to him. She shivered when she felt his breath against her ear.

"We're gonna be away from work, so you can call me Danny," he whispered.

She smirked at him when they pulled apart. "And you can call me Megan."

He watched her leave with that sexy strut of her. He's trying so hard not to jump up and down like a fucking fool.

**All right, the next two chapters will be date night. Bobby and Alex get their own chapter, then Ross and Wheeler. And, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Mike, Carolyn and Nola Falacci! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	4. Perfect date, part one

**I'm back with a brand new chapter! I'm so happy that you have been embracing this story into pieces. I thought I should try something different and, based on the response I got, I guess my actions spoke louder than myself. Keep in mind, this is a strictly a Bobby/Alex chapter. Don't worry, Ross/Wheeler will come in the very next chapter!**

**And, like you, I'm counting down the days and the months until new episodes of CI begin. On a more positive note, new episodes of SVU start next week (although I won't be looking forward to Olivia having a boyfriend)!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Eames residence**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**October 6, 2007**

Alex couldn't believe this day was here. After years of being alone after Joe's death, she was finally going on a date with Bobby Goren.

Staring at herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe this was her: beautiful, classy and glowing. Wearing a short black sleeveless dress with matching high heeled sandals, she felt more like a model than a cop, and the grin on her face gave it away. She took the time to look extra special for her date tonight and she hoped that there will be many more dates to come with that handsome man.

_God, I haven't been on a date in a long time. I thought I was gonna be alone for the rest of my life. But, this is Bobby we're talking about. He's handsome, a total gentlemen and he makes me so happy. I need to stop grieving over Joe and start living again. My husband would've want me to do it._

The doorbell interrupted her train of thought. Taking a deep breath, she treaded downstairs towards the front door. Once she opened it, her breath caught in her throat. Bobby looked so delicious in a grey Armani suit. He literally took her breath away.

"I have something for you, beautiful," he whispered softly. From behind his back, he pulled out a bouquet of red and white roses then he handed it to her. She smiled at him with such an incredible tenderness that she wanted to drop everything and kiss him until he was breathless.

_In due time, Eames. He's into you, you know it,_ a voice in her head said.

"Thank you so much, Bobby. No one has given me roses before," she whispered as she cradled the bouquet in her arms.

"A beautiful woman like you should get roses all the time. Now, I believe I made reservations at this fancy Italian restaurant downtown and it has our name on it," he grinned foolishly.

"Let me put these in water and I'm all yours," she teased as she turned on her heel and went into the kitchen, vaguely aware that he was staring at her ass.

_We're getting somewhere, Mr. Goren, _she thought with a grin on her face.

She knew she'll never forget this special night.

X

**Mario's restaurant**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**October 6, 2007**

If Alex thought she couldn't find a more perfect date, than she must be out of her mind because throughout the night, Bobby's been treating her like a queen.

First off, he opened the door for her, placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled out a chair for her at the table. Furthermore, since he's been around here a lot, he ordered dinner for the both of them and made sure she likes the entrees and dishes they made. Even dessert sounded tempting. The man knew he craft and that made her fall in love with him even more.

Rubbing her stomach, because she was full from that delicious meal she devoured, she leaned back against the chair and groaned softly. Bobby started at her and smiled, realizing that the night's not over yet. Oh, no, he has big plans for her.

"Bobby, stop staring at me," Alex said, blushing furiously.

He smiled. "Sorry, can't help it."

"Well, you better," she grinned.

"I'm sorry, I just can't get over how beautiful you are. And, how I'm so happy you're with me tonight. I thought I lucked out," he teased.

She rested her face in her hands. "I'm the lucky one. I'm so glad you asked me out. I haven't been on a date in a long time. Every Friday, I remember me and Joe used to go out and have a good time. Since there's no children involved, we were able to act like newlyweds all the time. I miss him so much. Do you think he'll be mad if I wanted to move on with my life?" she asked softly.

Bobby reached over and took her hand into hers gently. "Honey, he would've wanted you to move on. You're still here. He knows how much you love him."

She smiled. "Thank you, Bobby. That means so much to me."

"Never forget, you're a beautiful, courageous woman who has been through hell and back. Joe's so proud of you. I'm proud of you; not only as my partner, but as my best friend and the love of my life," he assured her before he raised her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. She melted from that gesture.

She couldn't stop blushing.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm stuffed. I couldn't eat another bite if I tried. It was delicious," she groaned, rubbing her stomach still.

"Still have room for dessert?" he teased.

She grinned. "Didn't you hear what I said? I'm full."

"Okay, then. Well, what shall we do now that dinner's out the way?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows at her teasingly.

"You're a goofball, you know that?" she laughed as they got up and began to leave. Bobby paid for the bill, then, wrapped his arm around her shoulder, escorted her outside and opened the car door for her. Once she was safely inside, he got in on the driver's side_._

"Listen, and I hope you don't get offended. But, I have some kind of brandy back at my house. I would like it very much if you would join me for a nightcap," he said nervously.

"Nightcap?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Just a drink, that's all. I promise I'll keep my hands to myself," he assured her quietly.

She had to laugh. There's something about Bobby being nervous inviting her back to his place that warmed her heart. He was trying to be sincere about the whole thing, but she knew he wanted something more out of what happened tonight. Bobby has a knack of getting right to the point when it comes to finding perps or evidence.

"Are you nervous?" she asked, knowing the obvious.

He just nodded his head. He was shocked, however, when she leaned over and kissed him softly. He relaxed after a moment and cupped her face in his hands. The kiss turned out innocent at first, but it got more passionate as time passed. Screw the nightcap, he wanted to take her home and make love to her right now.

"Bobby, take me home now," she said in a whisper.

He got the hint. He knew what she wanted and he was about to give it to her, no questions asked. Without anymore encouragement, he started the car and zoomed down the street.

X

**Goren residence**

**Queens, New York**

**October 6, 2007**

As soon as they got through the door safely, they were all over each other. Whatever insecurities they had concerning their physical well-being went out the window as soon as they crashed on the couch. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other and it showed; because as they were tossing and turning on the sofa, they began ripping each other's clothes off.

Alex hissed lightly when Bobby cupped her now bare breasts in his large, calloused hands, teasing her nipples lightly with the tip of his tongue. She thrashed her head from side to side when she started rocking over his growing erection slowly. Even though he still had his pants on, he couldn't wait another minute to have her.

"Bobby..." she whimpered softly as he caressed her body with the thoughtfulness he has of her. He's been waiting all those years to finally have the one woman he'd always wanted. Alex invaded his dreams night after night and for him to finally have her was a dream come true.

"Tonight's about you, Alex. Feel all my love I have for you. Don't be afraid of me. I'll take good care of you," he whispered against her cheek.

"Bobby, don't make me wait," she purred lightly.

"Oh, believe me," he retorted gently as he squeezed her right breast lightly, making her moan. "I won't make you wait any longer."

In record time, he got the both of them naked. Laying her down on the sofa, he moved above her, parting her legs with his calloused hands. She wrapped her legs over his back and moaned softly when he slid inside of her slowly and completely. It's a good thing she's on the pill, because it won't take her that long to get pregnant. Seeing that Bobby has dated the entire time of their partnership, not to mention he gained a reputation for being a ladies' man, his bedroom antics made think about him in inappropriate ways.

Digging her fingers into his strong back, Alex felt him go in and out of her with ease. Bobby leaned down and started nibbling on her neck gently, eliciting a strangled moan coming from her lips. She ran her fingers through his curly grey hair and sighed deeply. She thought she was gonna die because the sensations he drilled into her drove her crazy.

Alex learned how to appreciate sex in new ways. Not since Joe that any man would bring her to the peak of sexual bliss. Tonight, all of her dreams were coming true and she has to make sure to thank Bobby whenever she gets the chance.

On the verge of paradise, she carefully flipped them over and she wounded up on top. Rocking her hips in a frenzy, she was torturing him with her moves. Bobby sucked in his breath and hissed lightly because he didn't think she was such a wildcat. He never thought in a million years that he'll be able to make love to her. And she turned out be what he wanted and more.

When the time came, they both reached their peaks at the same time. She collapsed on top of him; panting, sweating and wishing she had enough energy to take him again and again...and again. He wrapped his arms around her naked form and kissed her forehead gently. Thank God they were off tomorrow.

"You were amazing," she mumbled against his chest.

He chuckled. "I made a woman out of you, huh?"

"You can say that again. I'm tired," she moaned lightly when he started caressing her ass, gently.

"You can stay here tonight. I'll feel better if I had you in my arms when I wake up in the morning," he grinned foolishly.

"I'm sure you would," Alex laughed before she reached up and kissed him softly.

_I really love this woman, _he thought, his grin never leaving his face.

**I'm so happy you love this story. Now, I did promise you Ross/Wheeler in the next chapter, so be on the lookout for that! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	5. Perfect date, part two

**Well, I know you're itching to see Ross and Wheeler go on their date, and that's gonna happen in this chapter! I'm so happy you all loved Alex and Bobby hooking up after their date, but this is gonna be a little different for Ross and Wheeler. For one, they do kiss, but they're not doing the nasty just yet and, two, someone from Wheeler's past comes back to reclaim her. Ross's gonna fight for the woman he loves. I'm gonna make sure of that.**

**And, if there are any SVU fans, tonight on the E! Network, True Hollywood Stories is doing a profile on Mariska Hargitay. I hope they do one on Vincent, Chris and whoever else from that franchise. Hell, I would like to see a Law and Order comedy!**

**BTW, I can't wait til June 8!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

X

**Wheeler residence**

**Bronx, New York**

**October 6, 2007**

_Danny's gonna be here any minute now and I can't find nothing to wear, damn it! Get a grip, girlfriend! It's just Danny Ross, who just happens to be your boss at work! _Megan thought as she rummaged through her closet. Saturday couldn't come fast enough for her and now it was here, her first big date with her boss, whom she has to answer to of all people. She wanted to make a good impression, but, so far, she couldn't find anything decent to wear. Anything to send her date into an early grave.

Megan huffed as she pulled out dress after dress, trying to find something that will compliment her features. After much rummaging, she finally found a black sequined dress, with the slit up the side. It was perfect for her and she knew Danny will drool when he sees her in this very soon. She knew she was gonna look good in it as well.

It was like she landed a date with the high school jock. Even though Ross was older than her and he could pass on as her father, he was handsome in his own way. So, for her to finally land a date with him, she felt like she was winning the lottery.

But, this is the first time in a long time that she's been on a date. Megan had only been in one relationship in her life and it didn't work out too well in the end. The man she was with was controlling, crazy and he tried a little too hard to please her. In the end, she felt smothered but she didn't have the heart to tell him because she knew how sensitive his feelings were. She let him down gently, letting him know that in the long run, they can still be friends.

After slipping the sequined dress over her cool body (thank God she took a nice long bubble bath earlier today), she looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked to see herself. A woman who wears jeans, sweaters, jackets and comfortable clothes at work actually looked stunning.

_God, I look good. But, I hope Danny feels the same way when he sees me in this. I wonder if this's gonna be the first of many dates between us, _she thought as she grabbed her small handbag from the dresser and left her bedroom. She was barely taking two steps downstairs when the doorbell rang.

_Here goes nothing, _she thought. Taking a deep breath, she made it downstairs and peeked through her peephole. It was Danny. Her nerves went into overtime when she saw him.

"Who is it?" she asked softly, smiling slightly.

"It's me, Danny," he announced, clearing his throat.

Sighing deeply, she opened the door slowly and, man, did she want to take him right there and then. He looked so good in a black tuxedo and he even had a bouquet of red roses in his arms. He looked stylish and classy. She knew tonight wasn't gonna be an ordinary night.

"Hello," she said sheepishly.

He smiled at her. "Well, hello there, Megan. You look absolutely beautiful."

She blushed something terrible. She's glad he thought of her that way.

"Thank you so much. And you look so handsome. Let me put these in water and we'll be all set to go," she said as he handed the flowers over to her. She went inside for a moment to put the flowers in the vase. A few minute later, she came back to the front door, with a satin wrap around her shoulders. She stopped on the way to check herself in the mirror one more time to make sure she didn't miss anything and to make sure nothing was out of place.

"I'm ready," she announced as she approached him with a smile on her face. He stuck his arm for her to hold, so she wrapped her arm over his and together they went to the limo that was waiting for them.

"Only the best for my girl," Danny said as he let her get in first.

Megan knew she was in for one incredible night.

X

**Amelia's restaurant**

**Queens, New York**

**October 6, 2007**

Megan thought Danny must be going out of his way to make sure this night was perfect for her. First, he takes her to a classy French restaurant in Queens, then he pulls out a chair for her, and for a man who's Jewish, he sure knows how to order in French. She was really impressed.

"So, Megan, tell me, what does a beautiful woman like you doing with no man in your life?" Danny teased lightly.

She smiled slightly. "Well, I just haven't found the right man until you came along. I must say, you really impressed me so far."

"The night's only begun, Miss Wheeler. I'm gonna make sure you're gonna have a damn good time tonight," he assured her.

"I'm looking forward to it," she giggled softly.

"Listen, I know this seems odd: me being your boss and we're on a date right now. I know what we're doing is so unethical, but for once in my life, I'm listening to my heart and not my head. Megan, I have a confession to make," he announced.

_Oh, God. We've only been on our date for a few hours and he's dumping me already? Wait, let's not jump to conclusions here. Let the man have his say, _a voice in her head said.

"O-okay," she stammered softly. She was shocked when he reached over and grabbed her hand gently. She was already thinking the worst.

Danny cleared his throat. "Megan, I've fallen in love with you. I didn't know it then, but I do know it now. I thought I'd never find love again after my divorce, but someone convinced me that it's not too late to fall in love with anyone. Megan, you're not gonna believe this, but I've been dreaming about you at night and they became more and more frequent. I don't wanna scare you off, but that's how I really feel about you."

She breathed a sigh of relief. She thought he was dumping her, leaving her hurt and brokenhearted. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand gently. Finally, someone came along and told her how he really felt.

"Danny, I feel the same way. I never thought I could find love again, but you made a believer out of me. That, and someone finally made me realize that it was right in front of my face all along," she confessed softly.

_Falacci. I'm gonna have a little talk with her soon. _"Listen, I just want you to know that this is new for me. I haven't been on a date since my divorce so I want us to take things slow and see where it'll lead. I do love you and I do wanna be with you," he assured her.

She smiled. "I feel the same way, Danny. I've only been in one relationship in my life and it didn't turn out too well. I just don't wanna get hurt again."

He raised her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. "I'm gonna make sure you're gonna be the happiest woman in the world."

"Thank you," she smiled at him some more.

During dinner, they didn't notice a tall, dark, handsome young man glaring at them while he was sitting at another table. He was seething and it showed because his face darkened and his brown eyes were darkened with fury. He was more than angry, more than pissed, more than irate. He was all those things and more. He still couldn't believe Megan broke up with him four years ago and left him high and dry. He was still angry. He still thought about her night after night. Not a day goes by that he doesn't break down and cry.

Now, he's seeing her with some old dude, who could pass off as her father or, hell, even her grandfather. He was not right for her. She belonged to him and him only.

He knew what he had to do. He wanted Megan back and he was gonna do whatever it takes to eliminate the competition.

X

**Wheeler residence**

**Bronx, New York**

**October 6, 2007**

"Dinner was amazing, Danny. And the show was wonderful. God, I can't remember crying this hard in a long time. It was so beautiful and mesmerizing," Megan said as they walked inside her cozy home.

"Man, I even cried. That was one deep production. Then again, Andrew Lloyd Webber's productions are always deep," Danny admitted as he closed the door behind him.

"Would you like some coffee? I'm afraid I'm not much a drinker when it comes to liquor," she suggested with a grin as she went into the kitchen.

"Sure. I don't drink much, anyway. I have two boys to consider," he said as he took off his jacket and sat down on the sofa.

"By the way, how are they doing?" she called from the kitchen.

"Fine. Really fine. Adam's playing baseball and he's interested in girls now and Jamie's entering a art contest at his school. I know he's gonna win," he said about his sons. He was really proud of them.

A few minutes later, Megan came back out, carefully holding two mugs of hot coffee in her hands. She sat them down on the coffee table, not noticing him checking her out. When she finally straightened herself out, he sat back on the sofa and acted like he didn't do anything wrong. He watched her sit down right next to him.

"Well, I just wanna say thank you so much for tonight. Everything was perfect," she said as she looked right into his eyes, smiling when he looked at her right back.

"It's no problem. A beautiful woman like you deserves to be treated like a queen," he announced with a grin.

"Well, let me show you how much I really appreciate you doing this for me," she whispered as she leaned over and slanted her mouth on his softly. He moaned and wrapped his arms around her. Their kiss started out innocent, but it soon grew heavier and more passionate.

Meanwhile, the same man who were watching them at the restaurant was now watching them through the window. His anger grew even higher when he watched _his _woman making out with that old fool. He couldn't believe she had the nerve to move on, even though she broke his fucking heart.

He wasn't worried, though. He was gonna get her back. But, the question is, when will his plans finally come to fruition?

**Trouble is on the horizon for Wheeler and Ross. Furthermore, someone who has a history with Bobby will also make a comeback soon! Will theses newfound relationships withstand the test of time? Stay tuned and you'll find out!**

**Please review!**


	6. Sunday morning, part one

**Okay, okay, don't take my head off. Some of you would like to see Mike, Carolyn and Falacci in this chapter, so that's what you get since you've been patient with me. On the flip side, I can't leave Bobby, Alex, Wheeler and Ross so they'll make an appearance, too, in the next chapter, just to make everyone happy.**

**BTW, how many more weeks do we have to endure before the new episodes of CI start? I'm getting real anxious over here! Come on!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Falacci residence**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**October 7, 2007**

Weak sunlight woke up Nola as she tossed and turned all over the bed, groaning with annoyance because she didn't wanna get up. A small smile tugged at her lips when she finally opened her eyes and looked over at her husband Damian, who slept so peacefully. His mouth parted slightly, his bare chest heaving up and down and it looks like he has a cute case of bed head. Not that she minded because she's all about bed head in the morning.

She and her husband was used to be up early in the morning, due to the fact that they juggles three kids, their marriage and a demanding career as a detective. But, this is the first time in a long time that she got to sleep in late and has been able to enjoy it, too. The kids were staying over their grandparents house so that Nola and Damian could have some much needed alone time together, which they were able to make the most of it starting Friday.

Humming softly, she carefully and slowly raised his arm up and wrapped it around her shoulders. Snuggling close to his side, she wanted to take the opportunity to make love to him again before the kids come home. A devilish smirk tugged on her face as she leaned over and started sucking on his neck gently. He moved slightly, but he remained fast asleep. She realized that didn't work, so she went full frontal on his fine ass. She moved right on top of him; pushing the thick covers back and straddling him. That woke him right up.

"Trying to take advantage of me this morning, Nola?" Damian grinned as he looked up at her.

"We're alone, aren't we? Our kids are not gonna be home for a long while, so, why not?" she smirked at him.

"Woman, I'm telling you right now, you're gonna be the death of me someday. Even after all these years of our marriage, you'd always managed to surprise me," he groaned before he flipped her over on her back. She gasped when she felt his member pressing against her hip.

"You're a naughty boy, Damian Falacci," she moaned in his ear.

"And how, baby," he grinned before he leaned down and started kissing her passionately, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. With her legs parted, he got settled right between them, making sure he didn't crush her because, God, he wanted his wife bad.

"Well, aren't we up this morning?" she giggled as she felt his erection pressing against her thigh now.

"It's because of you that gets me 'up'," he joked before he didn't wanna waste anymore time and slid inside of her. She groaned loudly because she needed the closeness, the love and his arms around her for so long.

Wrapping her legs over his strong back, she moaned when he started moving in and out of her with ease. The months she went without having Damian touching her sexually drove her crazy. It felt so good to be able to be in his arms. Last night was the best night of her life. Spending quality time with her husband was refreshing, romantic and much needed.

Damian somehow managed to lean down and capture one of her taunt nipples in her mouth. She threw her head back and moaned when he started sucking on her other nipple. His finger reached down between their bodies and found her clit. She started sweating, panting and thrashing her head from side to side. Her hair was wet, her knuckles turned white from all that clutching she did on the covers and she was wracked with spasms after spasms.

"Damian...oh, God," she moaned loudly as she felt her release building in the pit of her stomach. The man was insatiable. He knew how to turn her own even before they got married. She locked her ankles together behind his back and pushed him closer to her. She didn't care if she woke the neighbors up. She didn't care if the whole damn world heard her, either. Her husband was taking her to heaven and beyond.

When the time came, they both reached their peaks at the same time; calling each other's name out in the process. Damian collapsed right on top of her, breathing on her neck and crushing her sweaty body to his so he won't let her go. He rolled over on the bed, taking her with him, all the while she laid her head on his chest and sighed deeply.

"Well, that was fun," Nola panted, apparently out of breath.

He kissed her forehead gently and ran his fingers through her shoulder length red hair. "It sure was. When are the kids coming home again?"

"This afternoon. Which means, we have some more time to play, don't you think?" she giggled.

"Nola Falacci, did you just giggle?" he joked, smiling at her.

"Maybe," she simply said.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm about to take a shower. Care to join me?" he offered as he climbed out of bed. She didn't have to answer him because she jumped on his back as soon as he was on his feet. Giving her a piggy back ride, they went into the bathroom.

X

**Logan residence**

**Staten Island, New York**

**October 7, 2007**

Carolyn woke up to the fresh aroma of coffee tickling her nose. She smiled brightly when she heard the door open and Mike appeared a moment, holding a mug of coffee in his hands. He went over to her side of the bed and sat down right in front of her, grinning like an idiot. She leaned over and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly.

"Woman, we'll do that after you eat. I made breakfast. You need some energy since I drained out of you last night and the night before that," he announced as he handed her the cup of coffee he made.

Her eyes were wide open in surprise. "I'm having breakfast in bed? How sweet are you?"

He laughed. "For your info, no, you're not having breakfast in bed because I just got these sheets and I don't want any food on them. And, second, the reason why I'm so sweet on you is because I love you."

She leaned over and kissed him again. "Fair enough. We did do some serious damage last night."

"Carolyn, I'm an old man. How many more tricks do you have up your sleeve? Geez, woman, you're gonna send me to an early grave," he laughed.

"I have plenty more if you want me to show you," she purred seductively as she started tugging on his shirt.

"Car, I'm not gonna be responsible for my actions here if you're playing with me," he warned her in a low voice.

"So, don't," she challenged as she sat her cup of coffee down on the night table. She pulled him close by the shirt and slanted her mouth on his for the third time. He growled and pushed her down on the bed, making sure he didn't hurt her and she didn't bump her head against the headboard.

It didn't take them too long to get naked. Within seconds, they were tangled between the sheets. Carolyn hissed loudly when Mike slid inside of her easily. Wrapping her legs over his strong back, she reveled in the feel of having him so close to her. She still couldn't believe she was finally with this man. After two years of denying her feelings for him, she can finally say that she has tamed the wild Mike Logan.

"I love you, Mike. Oh, God, I love you," she moaned as he picked up his pace.

"I love you, too, Car," he grunted in her ear. God, he could never get enough of her.

When they got finished, they laid in each other arms.

"You're beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

She just smiled.

**More action and drama in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	7. Sunday morning, part two

**And I'm back with a brand new chapter! Love's in the air at the Major Case Squad, but all good things must come to an end. No, I'm not ending the story, but bad things will start to happen. I did mention that Wheeler's angry ex is plotting to get her back and someone from Bobby's past will make her return (don't worry, it's not Nicole Wallace). Furthermore, Ross's ex-wife realizes that divorcing him was a big mistake and she wants him back. Can these newfound relationships withstand the evil that's about to lurk upon them?**

**As of right now, we are a month away from the new episodes to air on USA! I still can't wait any longer. Someone please help me!**

**BTW, there's gonna be some SVU/CI crossover coming up really soon!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Goren residence**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**October 7, 2007**

Alex couldn't remember being this sore in a long time, but it was a wonderful soreness. Every single bone in her body ached with tenderness and sensory overload. Her eyes were heavy with sleep, she was naked, snuggled underneath the covers and she was in bed. Bobby's bed to be exact.

She does remember what happened last night. She does remember his large, calloused hands caressing her body. She does remember him making love to her like the skillful lover he was. She does remember that he made love to her several more times before she finally fell asleep in his arms. She doesn't remember how she wound up in his bed, though, and that scared her for a moment. But, this was Bobby. Sweet, gentle, loving Bobby. She wasn't scared of him. She was safe with him.

Wrapping the thick cover around her nude body, she climbed out of bed to go look for him. Looking over her shoulder, she realized that she made a huge mess on the bed. Smiling, she thought about what would happen if Bobby came in here and took her once again. She got excited just thinking about it.

"Bobby, where are you?" she called out to him. She stopped in her tracks when she heard the water running. She realized he was in the bathroom, taking a shower.

_Getting started without me, huh? Well, two can play that game, _she thought, smirking smugly as she dropped the covers on the floor and tiptoed her way into the bathroom. There, she saw him, looking so good in the nude. She decided to take action.

Bobby was whistling and washing himself when he heard the shower door opened. He looked over his shoulder and smiled when Alex stepped a moment later.

"Good morning, Eames. I thought I was gonna have to shower alone," he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Please, after what we did last night, I'm surprised I can still walk. Goren."

"Hey, I made sure my number one girl was satisfied, that's all," he grinned. She slapped his backside playfully and shook her head.

"You know, Bobby, I'd never taken a shower with someone before. I mean, don't get me wrong, Joe and I used to take baths together all the time," she confessed.

He turned around so he could face her. Tears started forming in her eyes and he couldn't help wiping them away with his fingertips. His heart ached for her.

"You don't have to do this, you know? You finally found some closure concerning him. He'd wanted you to move on. When you're ready to talk about him some more, I'll be more than willing to listen," he assured her softly.

"I know, but it's so hard. He's the only man I married and it's hard to let go of your first true love," she admitted.

"Tell me about it. Losing someone special will always scar you, no matter how hard you get over it," he said, thinking about his mother.

"How was your relationship with your mother before you had to put her in the hospital?" she asked as she washed his back with a wash cloth.

Bobby sighed. "We had our moments, but I loved her. She was the only parent who gave a damn about me. She knew I was gonna turn out right when I grew up. She knew it was my dream to become a cop. Frank because the shell of the person he used to be. He gave up on life. That's when he started gambling. I tried to help him, really I did, but he shut me out. That's why when I saw him again, he looked so disheveled, so broken. He was my brother and I didn't know how to help him. I felt like I failed him as a brother."

"Oh, Bobby," she said, feeling her heart break for him.

"I was jealous of you, Alex. I was jealous of you because you have a good family, a close family. Mine's wasn't so good. Not knowing my father and having a mother who was sick made me grow up quickly. It was like I had to prove to her that I can do better for myself," he confessed.

Alex kissed his back gently and held him close to her from behind. Just to hear him talk about his childhood, growing up trouble and having the strength to make it out of that bad situation made her admire him more and more. She knew he was something special from the moment they became partners.

"Alex, I just want you to know that I love you. I've always loved you, but I didn't have the balls to say it. I was so consumed with just being your friend for so long, that I almost gave up on the fact that I thought of you more than a friend," he flat out said. He failed to notice a smile creeping up on her face.

"I love you, too, Bobby. It took me a long time to finally realize it," she answered.

He turned around and couldn't help but smile at the flushed expression on her face. No more words needed to be said as he leaned over and kissed her passionately. Moaning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his member pressing against her stomach. Well, she was rested and ready for round five and if there's any indication that he wasn't, his throbbing erection told a different story.

Bobby lifted her up in his arms and pushed her against the wall gently, making sure she didn't get hurt. With her legs wrapped over his strong back, they merged together as one.

Hissing lightly, she felt him move in and out of her with ease. She dug her fingers in his back and screamed out his name, not caring if they made any noise. It's been a long time since any man touched her like this and it brought up hot images she didn't wanna think about until now.

"Bobby, oh God. More, baby," she moaned in his ear. He picked up the pace and drove straight home into her core. She was slipping, falling and landing in the pool of passion and desire. She knew she was never gonna take a bath or shower alone for the rest of her life. With Bobby, she was on top of the world. Never again will she be alone, miserable and wondering if she'll ever find Mr. Right. He was right in front of her face all this time and she didn't know it.

When the time came, they both reached their peaks at the same time; panting and moaning each other's names out. Afterwards, they both got out of the shower with towels wrapped around them. Bobby stood in front of the mirror and smiled when he saw Alex wiping her damp wet body with the fluffy towel.

"Like what you see, Mr. Goren?" she giggled.

He somehow managed to reached behind him and cup her ass, causing her to squeal.

"You know I do, Ms. Eames," he teased, winking at her.

She knew she's gonna love spending time with Bobby from this day forward.

X

**Wheeler residence**

**Bronx, New York**

**October 7, 2007**

Megan woke up this morning refreshed and ready to go. Since she doesn't have to work today, she decided to lounge around the house and watch some movies she'd already seen. Besides, she was still reeling from last night.

Her date with Danny was amazing, to say the least. He was the perfect gentlemen. God, it's been a long time since she was treated like a lady and, man, it felt so good.

Dragging her feet towards the kitchen, she was about to make herself a pot of fresh coffee when she heard a knock on the door. Curious and yawning, she dragged her feet towards the front of the room. When she finally reached the door, she looked through her peephole and was pleasantly surprised to see Danny standing outside. She opened the door immediately and greeted him with a warm smile on her face.

"Well, hello. I didn't expect you to be here this Sunday morning, seeing that we were together 24 hours before," she laughed as she led him inside and closed the door.

"Hope I didn't intrude," he said softly. He was holding a box of doughnuts in his arms.

"Mmm, Krispy Kreme doughnuts, my favorite. I was just about to make some coffee. Would you like to join me?" she asked as she turned on her heel and went into the kitchen. He followed right behind her, not having to answer her because he knew he was.

Minutes later, they both sat at the kitchen table, laughing and exchanging light jokes to one another.

"Man, I haven't laughed like this in a really long time," Megan squealed with laughter.

Danny smiled at her. "Believe me, I know what it's like. Man, it feels good to be able to have an outlet outside of your job."

She smiled. "Yeah, me too. So, um, last night was amazing. The show was wonderful, dinner was fabulous and you were amazing."

He grabbed her hand gently. "Megan, the reason why I asked you out on a date because I've always liked you. At first, I tried to hide my feelings for you because one, I could be your father and two, we work together and I knew things will be awkward between us. But, then I realized that I don't care about anything but what's in my heart. And my heart told me that I need to get out of my funk and get the woman I've always admired. And that woman is you, Megan Wheeler."

She squeezed his hand gently. "So, now that you laid it all out on the line for me, where do we go from here?"

"If you want, we can take it slow. But, not too slow. I would love for us to be exclusive," he announced. She thought about it for a moment before she leaned over and slanted her lips on his softly. When she pulled back and looked into his eyes, she smiled.

"I would like that, too," she whispered.

However, someone was determined to make sure their newfound relationship will never happen.

**The action really kicks off in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	8. Dealing with the former wife

**Hello, all! Well, the story must go on and go on it shall. Now, I did mention in the last chapter that some bad things are about to happen to everyone at Major Case, and in this chapter, it's about to jump off. Furthermore, Ross's ex-wife starts making appearances in this chapter, too, just to rile Megan, who's ex will start showing himself really soon! Now that I reminded you of what's gonna happen, let's get on with the program!**

**BTW, the first of several SVU/CI crossovers happens in this chapter. And, I don't know Ross's ex-wife's name, so in my world, her name is Kate.**

**Oh, yeah, and I hope to get lots of reviews because my birthday's next Wednesday!**

**Only 29 days left before the new episodes start!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

X

**Major Case Squad room**

**22****nd**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**October 8, 2007**

Danny, Bobby and Mike walked into the bullpen on Monday morning with a bounce of their steps. That's because they had a wonderful weekend with the women they love, so why wouldn't they be so damn giddy?

The ladies were in the same shape as the men when they walked in several minutes later. Alex, Nola, Megan and Carolyn hummed loudly with big, goofy grins on their faces as they took their places at their respective desks. Alex in particular looked up at a grinning Bobby and she couldn't help but grin at him.

"How are you this morning?" he asked softly.

She kept grinning at him. "Fine. How about you?"

"I'm great. So, um, what are you doing after work?" he asked sheepishly.

"I'm going home and getting some rest. After what we did this past weekend, I just need a good night's sleep," she laughed.

"What? I thought I was helping you out with my physical appearance," he joked, which made her laugh more.

"Bobby, I love you, but I'm not gonna be able to walk if you have your way with me again."

"I'll make sure you're able to walk when I get done with you," he narrowed his eyes at her seductively. Good God, the man sure knows how to make her hot like fire.

"We'll get together after work," she finally agreed, winking at him.

It was a slow day at Major case. No new cases came in so the detectives spent the better part of the day doing mounds and mounds of paperwork at their desk. At one point, Bobby and Alex started playing Footsie underneath their desks while Mike kept staring at Carolyn and Megan was too busy daydreaming about Danny, who was holed up in his office on the phone with the Chief of Detectives.

Suddenly, a man who was dressed in a uniform came in, holding a bouquet of flowers in his arms. No one paid any attention to him until he started speaking.

"I'm looking for Detective Megan Wheeler," he announced.

Megan stopped what she was doing and looked up at the man. "I'm Wheeler."

"This is for you. Someone must really love you," he said with a smile on his face. He handed the flowers over to her and informed her she had to sign in order to make sure that the delivery went through with no problems.

_Oh, God, Danny, you're so sweet, _she thought as she placed the flowers on her desk. She searched around until she found a card being stuck inside.

_Megan, _

_I hope you know that I missed you very much. I still think about you at night and I just wanna hold you in my arms once again. You're beautiful and my heart was broken when we went our separate ways. I love you and I want you back._

_Love,_

_Your not so secret admirer._

_What the hell? Even Danny wouldn't send me something like this! I can't believe he wants me back after what he did to me. He cheated on me and got that girl pregnant. He even married her! Well, I'm not going back to that jerk! _

Megan shook her head before she ripped the card into shreds and threw it in the waste paper basket. Then she took the flowers and went into the catering room, sitting it down on the table. The room needed it more than here, that's for sure. She's not about to dwell upon her misunderstanding and troubling past with that _man. _She was perfectly happy with the man in her life right now.

As she headed back towards her desk, she was not prepared to see Danny's ex-wife showing up, looking stunning in a black sequined dress and her blond hair pinned up fabulously.

Danny was even more shocked when he came out of his office and spotted his ex-wife looking beautiful.

"Kate, what are you doing here?" he asked, still looking shocked.

She smiled. "Danny, I was wondering if I can talk to you alone for a second."

"Uh, sure, please come in," he said as he stepped aside and watched her go into his office. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"So, um, what can I do for you?" he asked nervously.

"Danny, I'm gonna get right to the point: Danny, I broke up with Todd because I'm not in love with him anymore," she flat out said, catching him completely off guard.

"W-what? When did that happen?" he asked, not believing his ear.

"Well, it happened two weeks ago. You see, Todd and I got into a huge fight concerning the boys. For some reason, he started lashing out on me concerning you. He realized that I never stopped loving you and that a part of me should've never divorced you in the first place. And, the funny thing is, he's right," she confessed.

Danny couldn't believe he was hearing this. Just when he was finally able to move on with Megan, Kate railroaded him with this shocking confession. He didn't know what to do now.

"Kate, I don't know what to say," he admitted.

"Listen, I know this is shocking for you, but this is the truth. Danny, I love you and it's not only because we have two beautiful boys together, it's because you're a good man and I took you for granted. Cheating on you was the worst mistake I'd ever made in my life. Please, can you find it in your heart to give me another chance? Can we be a family again?" she pleaded.

"Kate, I'll always love you, but I've moved on. I found someone else and I really care about her," he finally said.

"Oh, yeah? She wouldn't happen to be your detective, right?" she asked bitterly, pointing at Megan, who was watching them from the other side.

"Look, Kate, my relationship with Wheeler is none of your business, okay? And, in case you've forgotten, I didn't ask about your relationship with Todd!" Danny snapped back.

"I can't believe this, Danny! Here I am, pouring my heart and declaring my love for you and you come back with 'I'm with someone new' speech. You're not making any sense to me. I want us to be a family again. I realized the error of my ways! Can't you see..." she was cut off when the door opened.

"Cap, we need to brief you on a murder case we're working on," Megan said, interrupting them. Danny couldn't thank his lucky stars that she came at the right time.

"I'll be right there, Wheeler," he said, nodding his head and winking at her. She smiled before she closed the door.

"Listen, I'm gonna have to cut this short. I have to get back to work," he said sadly.

"I'll see my own way out," Kate said before she snatched her purse off his desk and stormed out of his office in a huff. He sighed deeply when he looked up and saw Megan giving him a reassuring smile. Suddenly, he forgot about what just transpired with his ex-wife.

**Special Victims Unit Squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**October 8, 2007**

Bobby and Alex had a major break in their case, so they went to SVU to get some more info on the perp they were pursuing. Ross called Captain Cragen an hour ago and informed him that his two best detectives were on their way to brief with Cragen's two best detectives (and now newlyweds) Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson about their respective cases. Bobby and Alex were surprised to learn that not only Elliot and Olivia are now married, but they were able to remain partners despite the brass being dead set against them being together outside of work.

When they arrived at the bullpen, even they were surprised to see how busy it was. Currently, the SVU was hit with some serious rape cases involving cops and they took it personal. They weren't gonna rest until the freak who's been attacking female cops is brought to justice.

"Should we wait another day? They look pretty busy right now," Alex suggested.

"Alex, the longer we wait, the perp gets away. He could be committing another murder as we speak," Bobby responded.

"Bobby, Alex, your captain called and told me you two would show up; as you can see, we're in the middle of a high-profile case," Cragen reminded them.

"That's okay. A cop's work is never done," Bobby smiled.

"Now, if I can only find Mr and Mrs. Stabler, then you can get started with your case. I tell you, I thought they'd be able to tone themselves down after they got married, but everyday with them, it's like their never ending honeymoon," Don joked.

"We'll go look for them. You look busy," Alex said as she pushed Bobby towards the stairs. They went up to the cribs because they had a feeling they would find Elliot and Olivia there.

Sure enough, just moments after they made their way upstairs, they heard the bedsprings creaking and a female moaning in pleasure. Bobby and Alex smirked at each other as they put their ears on the door.

"Elliot, Elliot, Elliot," she moaned loudly.

"Damn, Liv, you feel so good," he grunted. Alex giggled and Bobby just smiled.

"Wanna play with them?" she whispered. Bobby nodded his head, pulled his hand out and started banging on the door.

"Police, open up!" Bobby barked. They could hear Olivia squeal.

"Elliot, oh, God! It's the cops! We have to get...hey, wait a fucking minute! Screw you! We're the cops!" she snapped.

"No, Mrs. Stabler, screw me!" Elliot groaned.

"Come on, guys! You should be doing that at home! We have work to do!" Alex complained.

"Give us a few more minutes!" Elliot and Olivia shouted before the bedsprings started creaking again.

Bobby and Alex decided to be a little bit more daring. The 1-6 recently added another cribs so they could have more room. Grabbing his arm, she dragged into the empty crib and closed the door behind them.

**More drama, more action and more smut in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**


	9. Dealing with the former fiancee

**Well, I'm back. Things will get complicated for everyone at the Major Case Squad. For one, Bobby's former flame makes an appearance in this chapter and two, Kate will be mentioned and she's still pinning for Danny, right in front of Megan. Furthermore, someone gets shot in the line of duty in the next couple of chapters, so brace yourselves for a thrilling chapter! I'm telling you right now, you're not gonna be disappointed with the results!**

**Still can't wait until new episodes air on USA! I'm telling you, it's getting on my nerves and I can't wait anymore. Something's gotta give! I need to know what's gonna happen to Bobby after that brilliant episode 'Untethered' and I need to know how Mike's handling things after that episode 'Senseless'. **

**Enjoy and happy ready!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Major Case Squad room**

**22****nd**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**October 9, 2007**

Danny walked into work the very next day, looking disheveled and pissed off. He didn't get a good night's sleep ever since his hasty encounter with his ex-wife yesterday and that alone made him wanna wring her neck for it. Matter of fact, when he came home later that night, Kate left dozens and dozens of messages on his answering machine, leaving him to delete them before he finally went to bed. To make matters worse, she tried calling him over twenty times throughout the night, leaving him with a bad taste in his mouth and waking up his two sons as well. Furthermore, she interrupted him while he was dreaming about Megan, who kept popping up in his mind.

God, he'd give anything to see her alone right now, but he's at a place of work and he knew it was inappropriate to indulge in his fantasy right now. He walked into his office and took off his coat just as Megan walked in, holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a stack of files in the other.

"Morning, Cap," she called out to him, smiling.

He turned right around and stared right at her. "Morning, Wheeler. Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"Actually, I did. What about you?" she grinned foolishly.

"I couldn't go back to sleep. I came home and Kate's blowing my phone and answering machine. She kept calling me and leaving me messages, so I had to delete them so I could go to sleep. But, she kept calling me; waking up my boys," he confessed.

She nodded her head, understanding him. "I'm really sorry, Danny. Is there anything I can do to ease your pain?"

"You being here is doing me a whole lotta good right now. I thought about calling you; making sure you're okay, but I knew you were asleep, so I didn't. Besides, I knew I was gonna see you again," he smiled.

"I was thinking the same thing," she grinned as she turned on her heel and walked away, when he called her out.

"Meg, are you and Carolyn working on any cases right now?" Danny asked, looking curious.

"No. The last case we worked on got closed up really quickly. Car's expected to testify in a few days. Why?" Megan asked, looking sinful.

"Well, I was wondering if we could go out again? For lunch?" he asked right away.

"Sure. You know where I'll be at," she smiled before she went to her desk, making him blush with fever.

Meanwhile, Bobby and Alex arrived at work at the same time; walking in with their arms around each other. Even though it was against the rules for partners to be romantically involved, that didn't stop them from being with each other every single moment of the day. And yesterday was no different. After releasing their sexual tension in the SVU cribs, Bobby, Alex, Elliot and Olivia finally got to work on murder case. But, when they got home, Bobby and Alex were all over each other; making love several times all over the house before they finally conjured up the courage to clean up and get some much needed sleep.

The golden detectives of the Major Case Squad took their places at their desks and got right to work. They agreed to keep the romantic relationship out of the office, but it was gonna be hard.

"Bobby?" she called out to him, who was stuck reading his notes from his notebook.

"Yes, dear?" he teased lightly.

"Are you doing anything after work?" she asked out of the blue, which made him smile. He looked up and saw her grinning at him.

"Well, I promised this beautiful woman that I would cook dinner for her tonight, then I'm gonna make sure she's totally satisfied when I get done with her," he replied, which made her blush.

"Will she like what he has in store for her?" she teased.

Bobby winked at her. "Oh, she best believe, she may not be able to walk when he gets done with her."

Alex started blushing furiously. "Damn, Bobby, you're making me home sick right now."

He just laughed. "Get to work, Eames. We'll have fun later."

Throughout the day, the bullpen was unusually quiet, until a striking young woman came in, wearing a leather fedora, a sleeveless black Gucci dress and black high heeled shoes came in, apparently looking for someone to report a crime. Mike quickly noticed the woman, got up from his desk and went over to her.

"Hi, may I help you?" he asked, putting on his signature charm.

"Yes, you can. I'm looking for Bobby Goren. I'm an old friend of his," she sassed, batting her eyelashes. Mike realized who this woman was.

"Brenda Kramer? What are you doing here? I thought you moved somewhere far away from here," he snorted. It was no secret he never really cared for her due to the fact the way she treated Bobby in their relationship. Furthermore, she tried to get Mike to sleep with her while she was hot and heavy with Goren.

"I'm here on business with my husband. I'm in town for a couple of days so I thought I should catch up with some of my old friends. By the way, how are things with you? I heard you're still up to no good concerning your single status," she replied, tracing her finger up and down his arm while she smiled at him seductively. He quickly snatched away when he looked over his shoulder and noticed Carolyn glaring at him. It was no secret that Carolyn doesn't like another woman coming in and trying to claim her territory.

"Things are fine. I'm in a loving, stable relationship. I really love her, so I appreciate it if you don't flirt with me right in front of her, Ms. Brenda, because she'll kick your ass," he warned her.

Brenda smiled. "Oh, come on, Mike, nothing happened between us, anyway."

"Yeah, but that didn't stop you from trying to get me in your bed and breaking Bobby's heart," he snapped before he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving her deserted.

"Brenda Kramer? How long has it been? What are you doing here in New York?" Bobby gasped when he saw her. He walked in after he and Alex interviewed a witness in their latest murder case.

"Three and a half years to be exact. How are you doing, Mr. Goren? I'm here on business with my husband," she replied, smiling at him.

"I'm living, that's all. I'm in a new relationship and I'm really happy with her. I'm so crazy about her," he replied.

"That's good. Anyone I know?" she asked, wondering who was the woman who captured his heart.

He smirked. "Not that it's any of your business, but, yes, you do know her. And she's here right now."

Alex showed up a moment later, carrying two steaming cups of coffee in her hands. Brenda scrunched up her nose in disgust at the sight of the petite woman. She couldn't believe her ex fell in love with the likes of his partner.

"Your partner, Bobby? I thought you'd have more sense than that. You should know dating your co-worker is against the rules. You told me so once, too," she scoffed.

Bobby glared at her. "Now, let's get something straight here, Brenda. I don't say anything negative about the man you left me for and went on to marry, so I expect for you to bite your tongue and show my girlfriend some respect. She has never done anything to do, so don't start nothing and it won't be nothing, all right?"

"Bobby, I'm serious here. You never gave a damn about her when we were together. So, why are you with her now? Pity? Feeling sorry for her? What does she have that I don't?" Brenda scolded.

"Brains, class, respect and dignity. She cares about me. She knows about my past and doesn't hold it against me. She truly loves me, unlike you, who cheated on me, left me high and dry and expects me to just take it and wait for you!" he snapped.

"I loved you, Bobby. I still do. That's why I came back. I realized that you're a good man and I took advantage of you. We were good together, baby. We still can be, if you give me another chance. I'll leave my husband to be with you, too," she said softly, almost like she was pleading.

"Too little, too late. You lost the best thing that ever happened to you and more. But, as they say, your loss is Alex's gain. I love her, Brenda, not you. Matter of fact, I'd always loved her. You didn't know how good you had it with me until after you left me," he boasted just as Alex joined them.

"Bobby, what is she doing here?" she asked, looking skeptical.

"Nothing for you to worry about, beautiful," he beamed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Then, he leaned over and kissed her passionately, making Brenda gasp in disbelief.

"I love you, Eames," he whispered, which made her smile brightly.

"I love you, too, Goren," she replied. They failed to notice that Brenda left.

"What was she doing here? Trying to steal you away from me?" she quipped.

"Like I said, there's nothing for you to worry about. Brenda and I are history. I love you, Alexandra. You complete me. It took me a long time to realize it, but I knew you were the one for me," he confessed.

"But, you were with her first. Hell, you asked her to marry you once," she reminded him.

"Yes, I did. And I couldn't thank my lucky stars enough that she turned me down. And, you wanna know something? I'm glad she left me. She wasn't the woman I fell for in the first place. So when she went off and married her other guy, I finally had a chance to express my hidden feelings for you. But, alas, you were still grieving over Joe and I was just trying to be a good friend and partner to you," he explained, kissing her forehead gently.

"You think you're the lucky one, Mr. Goren? Hell, I'm the lucky one," she teased, wriggling her hips against him.

"You keep doing that, Ms. Eames, and I'll just have to take you right in front of everyone," he warned playfully.

"Hmm, I would love to experience that sometime," she sassed as she walked away from him, swaying her hips from side to side. He got a perfect view of her ass, which made him harder than a fucking baseball bat.

Bobby has his own grim reaper and her name is Alexandra Eames. That woman's gonna be the death of him someday.

**More drama and we haven't seen the last of Brenda Kramer. I didn't forget about Falacci, so look for her in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	10. Expecting

**Okay, so I went through a whole week of updates, and next week, I'm only gonna update four stories due to the holiday and then I'll be back to the swing of things the week after that. Oh, yeah, keep in mind, I'm jumping forward to two and a half weeks later in this story because something surprising will happen to Alex. And, I'm bringing Falacci back because I know you miss her. Hell, I miss her, too.**

**BTW, we're now less than a month away from new episodes of CI to start and I still can't wait! My patience's wearing thin!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Eames residence**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**October 22, 2007**

After going into the bathroom and having another unexpected meeting with the porcelain gods, Alex climbed back into bed and buried her face into the pillow. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she has a funny and familiar feeling that she could be pregnant. Thank god she went and brought a pregnancy test the day before and she was contemplating whether or not she should go ahead and take it right now.

_I can't remember the last time I had my period. I do remember Bobby and I making love several times at his house two weeks ago. God, I love him but I don't know if he wants to have a child with me right now. I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother. I've always wanted to have children, but me and Joe never had the chance. And, then, my sister couldn't have a child, so I ended up carrying Nathan for her. Can I handle the pressure of being someone's mother?_

After tossing and turning all over the bed, she climbed out and went back into the bathroom. Picking up the home pregnancy test from the sink, she looked over the instructions on the back for several minutes before she finally gave in and opened it. Flipping the toilet seat up, she sat down and got down to business.

_Here goes nothing, _she thought as she sat there and waited for the timer to go off. Thank God she got one of those 5 minute pregnancy tests.

She just sat there, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

X

**Major Case Squad room**

**22****nd**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**October 22, 2007**

Nola was at her desk, tying some information on her latest case on the computer while she cranked her neck and sighed deeply. God, this was tiring and then some. This morning, she didn't have time to take her kids to school because she overslept (not to mention Damian thought it was a good idea to have some good morning sex) and she didn't have time to enjoy her ritual morning coffee, she became cranky and angry. However, when she came into work, her mood quickly changed to more calm, cool and collected.

"Falacci, Logan's coming in late. His mother's in the hospital," Ross called out from his office.

"You heard anything from him yet?" she asked softly. Her heart went out to him.

"She's stable for right now. She fell down a flight of stairs. Mike went hysterical when he heard the news. He's coming in, but it's gonna be a long while. I told him to take all the time he needs to tend to her," Ross said before he stepped back into his office.

Nola understood. It was no secret that like Bobby, Mike Logan had a shitty childhood. His mother abused him, but he still loved her because she was the only family he has. He never knew his father, which suited him just fine because he didn't wanna know him. Even though his relationship with his mother wasn't on the best of terms, he spent his life taking care of her.

While Nola kept working, she was surprised to find her husband coming to visit her, holding a bouquet of red roses in his arms. She dropped everything and leaped into his arms; kissing him passionately and wrapping her legs over his back.

"Damian, what brings you here?" she asked excitedly.

"What, I can't come in and see my favorite girl without a motive? I'm hurt, Falacci," he joked.

"You can see me anytime you want, but I get to see you at home, not at work."

"True. I do have a motive, though. Are you available for lunch? I got us a hotel room downtown; we can order room service while we play good cop, bad cop," he winked at her.

"Damian, I love you and all, but I won't be able to walk for weeks, big boy," she teased lightly.

"Live a little. For me? Come on," he batted his eyelashes at her encouraging her to go along with his plans.

Nola looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see Ross nodded his head at her, telling to go ahead and take lunch. Grinning foolishly, she grabbed her jacket and walked out of the bullpen with Damian's arms wrapped tightly around her.

_My husband's gonna be the death of me, but what a fucking way to go, _she thought seductively, grinning at the man who could turn her on without doing anything spectacular.

X

**Eames residence**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**October 22, 2007**

Alex didn't know whether she should laugh or cry.

She looked at the pregnancy test and started to scream. You can't tell if it was a happy scream or a terrified scream.

The results came out positive, as indicated with the two lines appearing.

She was pregnant. She was pregnant with Bobby's baby.

She didn't know how to tell him. Sure, she loves him so much, but she didn't know if he wanted to have a baby with her. And, because of her religious beliefs, she didn't have the heart to get an abortion. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the pregnancy test one more time before she sat it down carefully on the sink and walked out of the bathroom.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she contemplated calling Bobby and asking him to come over so she could tell him face to face. Just when she was about to reach over and pick up the phone, the doorbell rang.

_I'm not expecting anyone. I called the cap and told him I was sick, so I can stay home. I wonder if he needs me after all, _she thought as she grabbed her robe and put it on. Then she left her bedroom, treaded downstairs and headed towards the front door.

"Who is it?" she yelled.

"Alex? Baby, it's me," Bobby responded. What the fuck? He was coming and he didn't bother to tell her? Then again, she was about to call him. Smiling brightly, she opened the door, and there he was, looking so good in a simple flannel shirt and jeans.

"I was about to call you," she laughed.

"I was coming regardless if you were gonna call me or not," he sassed as he stepped inside. She barely closed the door when he snaked his arms around his waist and pulled her flush against him.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" she giggled when she felt his erection straining against her butt.

"How come you're not at work? I went insane," he complained as he started kissing her neck gently.

"I wasn't feeling too good. Actually, I'm glad you're here because I have something important to say," she said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the sofa. They both sat down and looked into each other's eyes.

"Something's wrong? You're not breaking up with me, are you?" he asked frantically.

"No! No, I couldn't give you up if I tried. No, I was wondering, do you love kids?" Alex asked out of the blue.

"I adore kids. I hope to have some of my own real soon," he said heartedly.

_Okay. Maybe telling him could be easier than I thought, _a voice in her head said. Never letting go of his hand, she brought it up against her stomach. His eyes widened in shock because he didn't think his dream came true already.

"Alex, baby, are you pregnant?" he asked in a faint whisper.

She just nodded her head slowly. "Are you okay?"

He didn't say a word. Instead, he grabbed her in his arms and started twirling around the room; laughing, crying and screaming out in joy. He couldn't be more happier right now.

"Bobby, please put me down. I'm gonna be sick!" Alex screamed. He relented and sat her down on the couch, not before he started planted kisses on her face, which was damp with tears.

"I was thinking the worst, you know," she admitted.

"You thought I wouldn't be happy? That I wouldn't want this baby? Are you kidding me? Alex, all my life, I wanted to be married and start a family with the woman I love. I know we're not getting married right now, but you're giving me the greatest gift known to man: a child. I'm gonna be a proud papa. Baby, I love you," he assured her.

"Oh, Bobby, I love you, too. I'm so happy we're gonna be a family, nonetheless," she finished on a happy sob.

He leaned over and started kissing her; first lightly, then more passionately. She wrapped her arms around her neck and groaned in his mouth. Nothing else mattered but the happiness that consumed them.

Neither of them didn't notice, though, that a certain someone was watching them through the window. And she was clearly pissed!

**I wonder who could that be, huh? And, let's hear your reactions about Alex's pregnancy. Did I rush into it? Or, are you happen there's gonna be a little Bobby and Alex growing? Let me know, okay? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	11. Happy endings die really hard

**Okay, now we're a little over a week away from the new episodes of CI start and I still can't wait. Furthermore, what I mentioned before, the intense standoff between Bobby and Alex happens in that episode where he goes completely crazy. Man, from what I saw, 'Untethered' was just warming up for him. I can't wait for it, man!**

**Oh, and someone asked me if Wheeler will ever come back. As much as I do want her back, I developed a strong liking to Falacci. Hell, I even want Barek back because we all know she and Mike were perfect for each other! No wonder there's a growing number of MC fics out there.**

**One more thing, I'm jumping ahead with the time line once again because since Alex is pregnant, I need to have her show. And, I wanna thank you all for loving the fact there's gonna be a little Bobby and Alex running around. Your comments made me feel so good about this story!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Major Case Squad room**

**22****nd**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**December 22, 2007**

The news of Alex's pregnancy spread like wildfire. Everyone was so happy that Bobby and Alex are gonna be parents. With his good-looks and her stunning beauty, their child's gonna turn out to be gorgeous.

Ross, being the caring boss and friend he was, placed Alex on desk duty, even though she's only two months pregnant. He felt he didn't want anything bad to happen to the baby, so it was only logical for her to be pushing papers until she goes on maternity leave in 4 more months.

However, their happiness was short lived because Bobby's home has been broken into last month. Nothing was broken and nothing too valuable was taken, but the person made it personal by spray painting 'bastard', 'man-whore' and 'cheater' on his walls. Bobby was angry, but he didn't take it out on anyone. Besides, he and Alex were shopping for a house, anyway since his lease was coming up really soon.

Megan was in no better shape than Bobby. Her ex-boyfriend keeps sending her flowers and letters, letting her know that he still loves her and wants her back. However, she has no plans of going back to him after the way he treated her during their relationship. She refused to go back to him after he cheated on her and got another woman pregnant, not to mention he controlled her and he made her feel insecure. But, the one thing she knows about him is that he doesn't give up.

So she's been spending a lot of time with Danny and his family away from work; going to parks, games and having lots of dinner together. It was an refreshing change for her, whose life has been nothing but work, work, work since her last relationship went bust. Her 'relationship' with Danny was suddenly becoming real.

"Wheeler, did you write up the DD5s like I asked?" Ross asked when he stepped out of his office for a moment.

"I'm finished with them. I'll hand them over when I get down," she called back. She was too busy working some other files.

"Thank you," he said before he stepped back in his office. She just smiled as she kept working. Since work was slow today, she thought she can take an early lunch and go home to check her voice mail. Then she needed to stop by the post office before it closes today.

After a while, she got up from her chair and stretched her arms out, because they were falling asleep on her. Grabbing her jacket and handbag, she was on her way out the door when Bobby and Alex showed up.

"Hey, Meg, where are you heading?" Alex asked, looking very tired and strained. Even though she's only two months pregnant, it felt like she was seven or eight months pregnant.

"Uh, it's pretty slow around here, so I'm just gonna call it a day. I'm going to lunch and I'm going home. I have some things to take care of," Megan replied.

"It's that slow here? Well, then, Alex, we can continue shopping for a house," Bobby quipped.

"How's that coming along?" Megan asked, looking curious.

"You think we can find something that'll suit us just fine, but all the houses we've seen so far, even with our combined salaries, we can't afford to buy one decent home to save our lives. And, with me carrying our baby, this kind of thing is becoming stressful," Alex explained, huffing.

"I hope can you find something that'll be close to here. That way you won't have to travel as much," Megan assured them with a smile on her freckled face.

"Actually, we're looking into an apartment complex and a condo several blocks from here. We're meeting with the realtor this evening," Bobby reminded them.

"That's right. God, I hope they have room for you, me and our baby because I can't stand to do all the traveling," Alex laughed.

Megan looked at the couple and smiled. She was so happy they finally found their way to each other, despite all the drama, the angst and the tragedy that unfolded them. She hoped and prayed that her relationship with Danny will last a very long time.

"I have to get going. I have things to do. I'll see you guys after the holiday season, okay?" Megan said before she left abruptly.

"What's wrong with her?" Alex asked, looking worried.

"I don't know. She's been feeling a little down later. Maybe because she's being harassed," Bobby told her.

"By her ex? She should get an restraining order or something," she replied.

"I don't know if that's gonna do her any good. Besides, she has us to help her out. Furthermore, she hasn't seen him yet. If she does, then she'll tell us. She's not alone, you know," he assured her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I guess you're right. But, Bobby, you have to be concerned for your safety as well. After all, your ex-fiancee wants you back," she stated firmly.

"And I told you before, she may want me back but I'm not going back to her. I love you, Alexandra. We're gonna be together. And we're gonna be a family: you, me and our baby," he reassured her with a gently kiss on her lips. He smiled when he pulled away from her.

"You know what to say to make me feel better, don't you?" she laughed.

"Yes, it's my nature," he laughed right along with her.

X

**Wheeler residence**

**Bronx, New York**

**December 22, 2007**

Whistling lightly, Megan walked through the door of her home and sat her things down on the table. Boy, she was tired after all the running around she did today. With the Christmas holiday coming up in three days, she had to get her last minute shopping in. And, man, she did a lot of shopping.

Running her fingers through her short red hair, she went into the living room, sat down on the sofa and pushed 'play' on her voice mail.

_You have 7 new messages._

_7 new messages? I wonder who was blowing up my phone? _She thought wearily as the first message began to play.

_Message one: Hello, Megan. I know you're at work, which isn't surprising since you're always there and never at home. Wonder how I managed to get your phone number? Well, anyway, I'm calling to let you know that I love you and I miss you. But, I see you're moving on with your life. You're dating your boss, not a good thing, honey. I can get him fired, unless you do something for me. I'll be calling you back. I love you, baby._

_What the hell is he trying to pull? I don't want him anymore. He didn't even care about me when we were dating! _Megan thought as she pushed 'delete' on her voice mail. Several seconds later, another message began to play.

_Message two: Megan? Don't play with me, girl. I know where you are. I know you're at work, playing good cop, bad cop with your boss. I'm telling you right now; I will get him fired. You know better than to get romantically involved with your co-workers. That's a big no-no. Megan, you broke my heart but I still love you. I'm not with the other woman anymore, because the bitch lied. I'm not the father of her baby. She wanted me to be the father because I have all the money. She was trying to trap me with something that wasn't even mine. Sorry, but it wasn't happening._

_I'm a lot closer than you think, Megan. You think I don't know where you are? Well, you're wrong. We will meet again. Even sooner than you realize, baby. I'll call you again later. I love you._

She didn't wanna hear anyone taunts from her ex-boyfriend. She deleted the rest of the messages because she was getting sick to her stomach and she was beginning to fear for her life. What the hell was he trying to pull, anyway? She had to end their relationship because she was sick and tired of being pushed aside for someone else. Megan wasn't the one who cheated. She didn't run off and get another woman pregnant. But, for some reason, he won't leave her alone. And that pissed her off big time.

She was startled when the doorbell rang. Pulling her Glock out of her holster, she treaded towards the front door and peeped through the peephole. She breathed a sigh of relief when she recognized who it was and put her gun back into her holster. Then, after taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

"Danny, what brings you here?" she asked cheerfully as she stepped aside and let him inside.

"I knew you would be at home. I tried calling your cell but you must've cut it off or something," he chuckled. She stepped outside for a second to make sure her man wasn't followed. Once she got the clear, she closed the door.

However, a male figure appeared a moment later. He was standing right in front of her home. And he was looking pissed. As if not calling him was bad enough, now she just had to rub it in his face that she's moved on in a new relationship. Didn't she know that happy endings die really hard?

Cracking his knuckles and still looking pissed off, he sighed heavily as he turned on his heel and walked away. He wasn't faze, though. He wasn't done yet. He plans on getting Megan back if it's the last thing he does. And if anyone tries to get in his way, he'll take care of him.

Permanently.

**More Ross/Wheeler time in the next chapter! Oh, and don't worry, her ex's name will finally be revealed! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	12. Pissed off and sick to his stomach

**I did promise more Ross/Wheeler in this chapter, and I'm not going back on my word. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the others, but you all wanna see Danny and Megan get closer and closer. Even I wanna see that happen, so when there's a heavy demand, I'll supply. Hope you enjoy!**

**BTW, I wanna thank you all for loving this story to pieces and for keeping me updated on the status of the show. I thought for sure that Wheeler wasn't coming back, but she is and she's gonna come back an engaged woman. I had no idea that Julienne Nicholson was pregnant because she sure didn't look like she was. Anyway, I'm excited that Wheeler's coming back, so what's gonna happen with Falacci now? We'll just have to wait and see.**

**One more thing: Only two days left! Only two days left! I can't wait anymore! I'm so fucking excited, I can't sit still to save my life!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Wheeler residence**

**Bronx, New York**

**December 22, 2007**

"Megan, is everything okay? You look spaced out," Danny commented as he sat down on the sofa.

She took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her short red hair. Oh, she has every reason to look 'spaced out'. After hearing her former boyfriend's creepy and cryptic messages earlier, her mood was not good at all. Of course, she didn't know whether she should tell Danny about them, because she didn't want him to worry about her, but god, it was getting harder and harder to keep it in.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired after all that running around, that's all," she replied, which was partially the truth. She completely forgotten about her errand runs because of those disturbing messages.

"Megan, this is me you're talking to. Something happened that got up all worried and upset. Talk to me; tell me what's on your mind," he replied, catching up to her little facade.

She sighed again. He was going all cop on her and it showed because he looked at her sternly. She knew she has no other choice but to tell him the truth. After taking another deep breath, she went over to where he was sitting and sat right down next to him.

"Megan, tell me what's going on. If it's really bad, I can help you. If it's good, I can help you with that as well," Danny said soothingly.

She looked right at him. "I don't want you to worry about me. I can handle it."

"I know you can. But, I'm not your boss; I'm your boyfriend. Anything you say won't leave this house. Let me be here for you," he promised.

Her heart beat loudly in her chest as she began to speak. "Okay, when I came home, I got seven messages on my voice mail. When I started playing them, my ex-boyfriend's voice filled my ears. He's still bitter about the breakup, so he's the one who left me seven messages. He said that he still loves me and he wants me back."

"Is this the same guy who cheated on you, controlled you and got another girl pregnant?" he asked just to make sure he didn't miss anything.

"Yes, that's him. He also knows that I'm dating you. He said he'll get you fired because dating your co-worker is against policy. I even told him. Furthermore, he said that the woman he slept with was already pregnant; therefore, he's not the father. Danny, I'm not usually scared, but he's creeping me out and I can't handle it. Matter of fact, not too long ago, he sent me flowers. He's not gonna rest until he has me back and he'll go through anyone to see his plans through. I'm scared. I'm really scared," she said as she broke down and cried. She never thought she could break down in front of him, but at this point, she didn't even care anymore.

He took her in his arms and held her close to him. He kissed her forehead gently and assured her everything was gonna be all right. No wonder she's been on edge lately. Her ex-boyfriend didn't know how to leave well enough alone. She has moved on from him and found someone who really cares. He'll do anything to make sure that she was protected. No man shall ever make his woman scared ever again.

"Meg, I won't let anything happen to you. If he does try to do something, I'll be waiting for his ass," Danny growled.

"You know he's not gonna stop. I'm telling you, he's ruthless, conniving and smart" she sniffed on his fully clothed chest.

"I know. But I'm not gonna stop, either. Let him be dumb enough to step his foot up here. He don't know who he's messing with!" he snapped.

"Danny, you know we're gonna have to tell them," she warned him.

"The brass? I'm not worried about them. Look what happened with Elliot and Olivia; they're married and they still are able to remain partners. I'm your boss, remember?" he reminded her.

Megan knew he was right. If Elliot and Olivia are able to have a personal life together and are able to remain partners, then everyone else was fair game. Suddenly, a warmth she never knew she had began to creep up on her. Her inner walls tingled with delight as she laid in his strong arms. She raised her head up and looked at him in wonder. He was so handsome and strong, she couldn't stand it sometimes. Without warning, she pulled him down for a deep passionate kiss. He moaned and tightened his arms around her. Before long, they were lost in each other's embrace.

Realizing that he's not about to be responsible for his actions, he pulled away from her and looked deep into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Megan asked, looking worried.

"I won't take advantage of you. I just can't do that," he whispered against her face.

"You're not taking advantage of me, Danny. I want you. Wanted you for a long time. Please don't deny me," she begged and pleaded.

"Is that what you want? 'Cause you know, once we go that route, there's no turning back," he warned her softly.

"I know what I want and I want you. Please, make love to me," she pleaded.

He couldn't deny her anymore. He scooped her up in his strong arms and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. He could only thank his lucky stars that his wish was about to come true.

Little did they know, a certain someone heard everything they said. And he didn't like it one bit.

X

**Logan residence**

**Staten Island, New York**

**December 22, 2007**

"You know something, darling? I'm actually looking forward to Christmas because I won't be spending it alone. I have you and I'm never letting you go again," Mike said as he held Carolyn in his arms and kissed her forehead gently. They were sitting on the couch, watching the Christmas tree light up with so many decorations. He hasn't been this happy in a long damn time.

"I'm not going anywhere, Mikey. I love you," she assured him.

He kissed her softly. "I love you, too."

"How's your mother?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Much better. She's doing much better. The fall she took wasn't as serious as I thought. She just needs to take it easy for a while. It's gonna be much harder for me to go see her because I live here and she lives in Queens," he explained sadly.

"Why don't you find a live in nurse? Someone who can take good care of her while she goes through physical therapy," Carolyn suggested.

"I thought about it, but with my income, I just don't have enough to cover it," he said in a low voice.

"Well, my sister could do. She needs a change, anyway. She's very good at taking care of people. She's perfect for the job. And, if it makes you feel any better, I'll pay her," she told him.

Mike just shook his head. "I can't let you do this, Car. That's really sweet, but I don't know."

"Well, would you at least consider it? For me? Let me know your answer?" she asked, almost begging and pleading.

"Give me after the holidays and I'll give you my honest answer, okay?" he finally relented. He knew she was trying to be helpful and he loved it for it, but the thought of someone taking care of his mother in her own home worries him to death. Then again, having someone taking care of the only family he really has would give him some sort of relief and comfort.

"Okay. Now, what do you wanna do now?" she asked as she began to yawn. Sleep could do her some good right now.

"Wanna go to bed and sleep? I'm feeling tired myself," he teased. She looked up and saw him wagging his eyebrows playfully.

"You jerk! That's not what you meant!" she laughed out loud.

"Oh, come on, can you blame me for trying?" he smirked at her.

"Guess not," she retorted as she got up and grabbed his hand. He got up right next to her and smiled. Hand in hand, they walked into the bedroom for some much needed 'sleep'.

X

**Wheeler residence**

**Bronx, New York**

**December 22, 2007**

He was pissed. _Clearly _pissed. He was so pissed that he wanted to throw something, break something, scream out loud; anything to release all that pent-up anger he had bubbling inside of him.

He realized that having Megan's apartment bugged wasn't a good idea after all; but he just had to hear her voice. Ever since he called and left seven messages on her voice mail earlier, he longed for her to call him and speak to him; letting him know that she missed him and wanted to get back together. Instead he had to hear _this!_

He had to hear her making love to another man. Another man that wasn't him!

_Oh, God, don't stop, Danny. Don't stop._

_Mmm, Megan, you feel so good._

_I'm coming. Please don't stop._

More and more anger boiled in his veins as he sat downstairs in the basement and heard his woman moaning and groaning her boss's name in the throes of passion and desire. He wanted to kill Danny Ross for sinking his claws where it didn't belong. He was gonna let him know that he has intentions of getting Megan Wheeler back and there was nothing he can do to stop him.

For now, he decided to cut his losses and leave. He was still pissed but he bides his time. When he's ready and willing to see Megan again, it'll be on his terms, on his own pace.

And he has something big planned for Danny Ross as well.

X

**Goren residence**

**Queens, New York**

**December 23, 2007**

Bobby could barely sleep last night. He was so excited, which was rare for him, considering all he has been through in order for him to finally get what he wants. Now, he was not only someone's boyfriend, but he's about to be a father. A father to a child he and Alex created together in several moments of passion and pleasure. He thought it was all a dream and nothing more.

He looked over and saw the love of his life sleeping peacefully, her hands clutching her stomach lightly, where their child was growing inside of her belly. He smiled because he couldn't believe he has, the woman he always loved and admired. Suddenly, he reached over and placed his large, calloused hand over hers protectively. He kissed the side of her head gently before sleep claimed him once again.

_I'm the luckiest son of a bitch in the world right now. I have the woman I love and we're gonna be parents. Nothing can dampen my happiness right now. Nothing._

Or is it?

**Brenda and Megan's ex strike in the next chapter! Oh, I know you wanna know his name, so be on the lookout for that in the next chapter as well! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	13. Holiday memories

**Well, we've come to the end of the week. And with the end of the week comes the end of updates. Don't worry; Monday will begin a whole new sets of updates. I'm having such a great time writing this story, and with new episodes finally airing (especially with Wheeler's return this Sunday), I can't stop writing this story for anything. Now, I did mention that someone will get shot and that happens in the very next chapter!**

**BTW, did I mention that Wheeler's coming back this Sunday? And Mary Shannon makes an appearance. For a second, I thought it was gonna be a CI/In Plain Sight crossover. I'm still planning on writing a story on Mary Shannon very soon!**

**One more thing: Another SVU/CI crossover chapter happens right now!**

**And, another thing, on a more personal note, I wanna wish my mother a very happy 25****th**** birthday (LOL, she's really 52 and her birthday's on Sunday). Also, I wanna wish all the real fathers out there a very happy father's day!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Special Victims Unit Squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**December 24, 2007**

Even though the holiday was one day way, work was never done at the 1-6 and at the 2-2. Currently, SVU and MCS were working on a joint case together; the rape and murder of a college graduate whose abusive ex-boyfriend has ties to the Irish mob. Since Alex and Olivia, who was also pregnant, couldn't go out and do field work, they were forced to stay back and has been put on ass duty while Mike, Bobby and Elliot went out and had some fun in the streets. Being pregnant sucks sometimes.

"I can't believe we got pregnant pretty much around the same time. How weird was that?" Alex giggled. She and Olivia were busy pushing papers at their desks.

"I'm telling you; Elliot can't keep his hands off of me. Hell, he's been trying to get me pregnant from the moment we started dating," Olivia laughed.

"It's funny; after nearly nine years together, you'd finally realized you and Elliot were made for each other. It took finding my husband's killer for me to finally realize how much I love Bobby. Do you think I'm betraying my husband in some way?" Alex asked, looking serious.

"No! Joe knows you love him. He would've wanted you to move on and find someone who truly loves you. Bobby loves you with all his heart and now you're bringing a child into the world with him. A child that's gonna be loved by both of his/her parents. I feel the same way about Elliot. He truly loves me," Olivia explained.

"But, did you love him even though he was already married?" Alex asked curiously.

Olivia sighed. "I'm not gonna lie; yes, I did. But, Elliot, being a Catholic, honored his marriage vows. He made a commitment to Kathy and his children. I was happy to be his partner and best friend. However, when Kathy took off and left, that's when he finally admitted his feelings for me. Waiting nine years for him was worth the wait."

"Damn, you held out for him for that long? I don't know if I could do something like that," Alex chuckled.

"Believe me, it wasn't easy. I dated, and dated, but all I did was compare them to Elliot. It was no contest. It got to the point where I ended up sleeping with a guy, I'd call out Elliot's name. Yeah, I was that far gone on him," Olivia laughed.

"So, is Elliot rooting for another son?" Alex asked seriously.

"He wants one, but my gut's telling me it's gonna be a girl. I don't care, as long as it's healthy and sound," Olivia beamed.

"Same here. It doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl. Bobby and I will love our baby either way," Alex smiled.

It turned out to be another slow day at the 1-6 because of the holiday, so Cragen told the ladies they can go home. However, Alex and Olivia waited until the men come back because they didn't wanna go home alone. So they just stayed around and chatted some more until the men finally did come back.

"How did it go out there?" Alex asked right away. Bobby sighed as he went over, leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

"Not too good. We got absolutely nothing. Yolanda Anderson has no family, no friends, no nothing. She was shifted from foster home to foster home when she was a child and was forced to live on her own when she turned eighteen. She went to Youngstown University on a music scholarship. That's where she met Kenny Halford. When she graduated, they moved here. That's when the abuse started," Bobby explained.

"You think he killed her because she finally wised up and left him or she knew too much?" Olivia asked, going into cop mode.

"I'm thinking more on the line of both. One of her former roommates told us Yolanda has been threatened by him more than several times," Elliot replied right away.

Olivia looked at her watch. "Well, there's nothing more we can do for the moment. It's going on eight, so why don't we just called it a night and go home? We won't be back until after the holiday, anyway."

Everyone agreed and grabbed their things. After saying good night to their fellow brothers and sisters in blue, the foursome left the precinct and stepped out into the cold night air.

"We'll see you later. Merry Christmas," Elliot said before he and Olivia walked away.

Alex smiled at her boyfriend. "I'm glad we're good friends with them, Bobby. They're good people."

"Yes, they are. Well, come on, we're going home," he said as he wrapped his arms around and led her to their car.

"We're going back to your place?" she asked, looking skeptical. She noticed him grinning foolishly.

"Actually, I have a surprise for you," he replied as he opened the door and watched the mother of his child get in safely. He kept grinning because this is the one Christmas present she's gonna love more than anything in the world.

_I love my life, _he thought happily as he got in on the driver's side and took off into the night.

X

**Wheeler residence**

**Bronx, New York**

**December 24, 2007**

"The little angels are sleeping peacefully," Megan giggled when she came downstairs. She found Danny putting presents under the Christmas tree so she decided to help him.

"Great. Now you and I can have spend some more time together," Danny grinned as he put the finishing touches under the tree. When he got done he got up from the floor and went over to where she was standing and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her passionately, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him.

Outside, the same man who's been listening and watching his woman making it with Danny was watching them through the window. He was pissed because the tree was blocking his way, but he was still able to get a good view of Megan being all loving with her boss. His anger grew even higher when he saw them ripping each other's clothes off hungrily and passionately. As if having to hear the moan and groan their sexual hunger for each other was bad enough, now he has to see them doing it, too. He was beyond pissed.

However, he was turned on. He loved seeing his woman in action. It made him think about the times they made love. The way she moved, the way she screamed out his name in the throes of passion and the way she felt contented after she laid in his arms was priceless. He can't wait to experience it again.

But, he has to get rid of Danny Ross in order to make that happen. He felt nothing but hate and disdain for this man for sinking his claws into Megan and never letting her go. He wanted nothing more than to barge in there and kill the captain, then he'll sweep her away and love her once again. Megan was his, nothing or no one was gonna change how he feels about her.

Meanwhile, Megan was giving Danny all the _Wheeler _she could give him. Riding him like it was no tomorrow, she was taking him to another level. He held her hips in his hands and screamed when they both began reaching their respective peaks. The man watching from outside started stroking himself and imagined that she was making love to him. Just hearing her moan and groan made him harder than a baseball bat. He couldn't imagine making love to anyone else. That woman he slept with couldn't hold a candle to Megan. It took a pregnancy, Megan leaving him, a paternity test to prove he wasn't the father and for the redhead to move on that he never stopped loving her.

It was okay, though. He would get Megan back. And when he does, he's gonna make her regret ever leaving him in the first place.

X

**Goren/Eames residence**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**December 24, 2007**

"OH MY GOD! BOBBY, I LOVE IT!" Alex exclaimed as she stepped inside the beautiful apartment complex Bobby took her too. This was his Christmas present to her after much planning and negotiating. He knew he landing the right deal.

Alex took in a moment to sink in the surroundings. She couldn't believe he went all out on this for her. She never thought in a million years that she could be living here. Everything was decorated just right. She had happy tears on her face when he came up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, his large calloused hands resting on her growing belly gently. He kissed on top of her head gently and smiled at her.

"This is amazing. You're amazing. Too bad we won't be living here," she said, smiling sadly.

"What makes you think we're not living here? Took me a while to get it done, but I made it happen. We're living here. This is our place; you, me and our baby," he assured her.

She was shocked. "What? But, how?"

"The realtor was an old military friend of mine. We managed to lower the price just right for us. Afterward, while you were working, I got some of my old college friends to help me set the place up. And, I have one more surprise for you," he said as he took her hand into his and led her into one of the bedroom. She gasped when she stepped inside.

"A nursery, Bobby?" she asked with tears falling from her eyes. She couldn't believe he went all out for her.

"Yes, baby, a nursery. Can you believe Mike and Danny helped me decorate it?" he chuckled. She didn't say a word. She lunged at him; wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. She definitely didn't deserve someone as wonderful as him, but she wasn't about to let him go now.

"I love you," she whispered when they pulled apart.

"And I love you. And I love our baby," he replied as he kneeled down in front of her, lifted her shirt up and kissed her stomach lightly. He felt a special connection with their child already.

"Bobby, thank you so much," she said softly. He smiled as he got up and swooped her up in his strong arms. Carrying her into their newly decorated bedroom, he can think of a few ways to return the thanks.

"Bobby, I love you. I love you so much," Alex swooned as he carefully and gently laid her down on the bed.

He smiled. "And I love you, Alexandra Hayley Eames."

They didn't get much sleep that night. Talking about ringing in the holiday right.

**I love keeping you hanging! I said I was gonna reveal Megan's ex's name, and that happens in the next chapter, along with the shooting! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	14. One near deadly encounter

**Okay, since I'm in such a good mood and it's my mother's much belated birthday, I decided to add another chapter for you today, in honor of tonight's brand new episode. Now, this is not normal for me; I'd only update on Fridays, but since it's Wheeler's return tonight, I decided to break my comfort zone and do a update today. I'm so excited by tonight's episode, not only because of Wheeler's return, but Mary Shannon makes an appearance. It's gonna be really good!**

**Also, I'm working on a brand new CI story; only this one will be all fluffy and smutty. Be on the lookout for that very soon!**

**One more thing, I'm jumping ahead with the time line due to Alex's pregnancy. **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Goren/Eames residence**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**April 27, 2008**

Alex was tired. Really tired. The pregnancy was taking a toll on her, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

Sitting on the recliner and watching television, she knew this day would come. Ross had her on maternity leave because he didn't want anything bad to happen to her or the baby. She wanted to work, but at the same time, having some time off did her some good. She was able to relax more and think about the changes that's gonna be happening once the baby was born. Or should I say babies?

Yes, babies, ladies and gentlemen. They were expecting twins. The news sent Alex and Bobby through the roof when they visited the doctor last month. They were expecting twins; a boy and girl, so they had to redecorate the nursery and buy everything double. It was challenging, but they made it work.

Bobby's hours were cut back so he can be at home more with her. And, since the drive from Brooklyn to Manhattan wasn't long, he made sure he stopped by the grocery store to fulfill her ridiculous cravings of sardines, bananas, ice cream and olives. He cringed just thinking about it, but he wanted his children to be born healthy and sound.

Alex smiled when she felt the babies move around. A strong kick made her laugh. She's gonna be raising two future soccer players. There's no way her son and daughter are gonna be cops.

"That's right; you're not gonna be cops. You're gonna do something great with yourselves. Bobby and I will make sure of it. You both are gonna be so spoiled, it's ridiculous," she laughed as she rubbed her very large belly with her hands. Just then, she heard the door open.

"Babies, I'm home," Bobby beamed when he walked inside with sacks of groceries in his arms.

"Geez, Bobby, did you buy the whole store?" Alex joked.

"Just making sure you're well fed, that's all," he replied as he went into the kitchen and sat the stuff down on the counter. Alex joined him a few minutes later, whistling.

"Go sit down, baby. I got it under control," he assured her.

"I need to be on my feet sometimes. I'll go crazy if I stay in one spot," she informed him.

"I know, but I was giving strict orders that you were to be resting, that's all. Let me take good care of you," he said as he went over and took her in his strong arms. She laid her head against his shoulder and sighed deeply.

"Can you believe we're having twins?" she thought surprisingly.

"No. It was only yesterday that we admitted our love for each other," he sighed loudly.

"Bobby, I'm so happy, I could burst. You're the greatest thing that ever happened to me. Now, we're gonna be parents. This is a dream come true," she said happily.

He kissed her forehead gently. "You're my dream come true, Alex. I never known anyone quite like you. You complete me. You respect me and, most of all, you love me despite the past I had. Now, I wanna take it to another level. To make this complete."

She was shocked. Happily shocked when he got down on one knee and pulled out a small black, velvet box. Tears of happiness started falling from her eyes when he opened it up and displayed the most sparkling diamond engagement right she'd ever seen in her life. Holding her hand into his, he slid the ring on her finger halfway, smiling when he did this.

"Alexandra Haley Eames, I love you with all my heart and soul. You're giving me the greatest gift known to man; two beautiful children. I thought I could never find someone who loves me unconditionally, but you came along and gave me all the love I needed. You're the reason why I smile all the time now. You give me hope and comfort. Whenever I'm down and out, you're always there to cheer me up and to make sure I'm gonna be all right. Truth be told, I wanted to make you my wife from the moment we became partners and best friends, but as they say 'better late than never'. From the bottom of my heart, will you do me the honor of making my life complete by being my wife? Baby, will you marry me?" he asked, looking at her with hope in his eyes.

For the first time in her life, she was speechless. This was even better than she imagined. For a long time, since Joe's death, she thought she would experience happiness with someone. But Bobby came along and brightened her day, healed her broken heart and made all of her dreams come true. She thought she would never be happy again but he came along and changed her mind. Now, he was on bended knee, pouring his heart and soul out to her. She couldn't think of anything better.

"Bobby, I love you, too. And, yes, I would love nothing more than to be your wife," she finally said. He screamed happily as he slid the ring on her finger all the way, then he got up, picked her up despite her belly being in the way and spun her around the kitchen. Together, they were laughing and crying, totally deliriously happy.

"This is the happiest day of my life," Alex cried when he finally sat her down. She stared at the diamond right and realized how beautiful it looked on her finger.

"A beautiful ring for a beautiful woman like you," he whispered in her ear softly, then he lavished a kiss on her earlobe, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"Bobby, you're spoiling me," she giggled.

"Hey, I have to make sure my number one girl is spoiled. Just like I'm gonna make sure Ashley and Anthony are spoiled rotten, too," he concurred.

"Ashley and Anthony?" she asked, looking confused.

"Yes. Ashley Amanda Goren and Anthony Michael Goren. I would love for them to carry my last name, just like you," he smiled at her.

She leaned over and kissed him softly, then she pulled back and looked into his heavenly brown eyes. She couldn't be more in love with him right now.

"We love it," she grinned foolishly.

X

**Wheeler residence**

**Bronx, New York**

**April 27, 2008**

It's been four months since Megan and Danny started sleeping together and everyday it just got better and better. Much better when Danny and his two boys moved in with Megan two months later. They all loved her and her cool nature. She became more like a fun mother to them, since Kate decided to get up on re-pursuing Danny and moved out of town.

However, her ex-boyfriend was not happy when he found out that the Ross family moved in. He was beyond pissed, beyond angry and beyond furious. He went ballistic when he heard the news. He had enough of just sitting around in the dark waiting to do something. He was sick and tired of having to hear and see Megan and Danny being all in love with each other. He was sick and tired of waiting around for her to come back to him. It was now time to take action. And he was gonna take it big time.

Clutching the small handgun in his hands, he walked up the steps to her home and rang the doorbell. Seconds later, he heard footsteps. His breath caught in his throat when the door opened.

For a moment, she felt like she was being bitch slapped. She thought was hallucinating. Her heart pounded furiously in her throat and she just wanted to curl up and die. As if calling her on the phone and leaving seven messages on her voice mail was bad enough, now he's standing at her comfort zone. He found out where she lived!

"Hello, Megan. Long time, no see," he snarled at her.

"W-what are you doing here? How did you know where I live?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"I have my ways, beautiful. Did you think I wouldn't find you after you broke my heart and left me high and dry?" he snickered angrily.

"You must be hallucinating or something. I left you because you cheated on me and got another girl pregnant. So what if the baby didn't turn out to be yours? But, that turned out to be a lie because you altered the paternity test so you can have a reason not to be the father. Too bad, though. You slept with her and I found out," she retorted.

He grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. "You should've forgave me and took me back. You should've been a good girlfriend and gave me a second chance. I made a mistake but you're holding that against me and I'm not gonna have it. And, I had to find out that you're sleeping with your boss? How fucked up is that?"

"Danny loves me, unlike you," she simply said.

"He don't love like I love you. He's old enough to be your fucking father!" he snapped.

"Kyle Monroe, let go of me right now!" she roared.

"No! You're coming back where you belong. We can make it work this time! Give me another chance and I'll make you the happiest woman in the world! Come back to me!" he screamed.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Danny barked when he saw his girlfriend being manhandled by some dude at the doorway.

"Danny, this is Kyle Monroe, my psychotic ex-boyfriend," Megan said as she managed to snatch her arm away from him.

"So you're the one who kept harassing my woman and scaring the daylights out of her? Man, when are you gonna take a hint? She doesn't want you anymore!" Danny snapped.

"No, she doesn't want you!" Kyle fumed.

"Actually, she does," Danny smiled as he leaned over and slanted his mouth over hers ruthlessly. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him, which pissed Kyle off even more. They were just making out right in front of him!

"You bitch! All this time, you've been cheating on me! Well, if I can't have you, I'm gonna make sure the Jewish fagot can't have your ass, either!" Kyle snapped as he pulled his gun out and pointed it right at her, which made her scream. Danny saw what was about to happen and lunged at Kyle full force. For an older man, he was stronger and much more resilient. However, that proved to be short lived because moments later, shots rang out.

Megan screamed when Kyle got up and surveyed the damage he caused, then he smiled at her briefly before he pointed her gun at her. She pulled her gun out of her holster, but it was proved to be too little, too late.

Seconds later, more shots rang out. When it was all said and done, Kyle was already gone and Megan and Danny were on the ground, lying in the pool of their own blood and trying to stay alive.

**Well, his name is finally revealed and I said one cop was gonna be shot, but I upped the ante with two cops. Now, will Danny and Megan survive? Will Kyle be caught? And what about Brenda Kramer? What kinds of tricks she has up her sleeve? More drama for your mama in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	15. Breathing a sigh of relief

**Well, we've come to the end of the week of updates. Well, I only updated 'Safe and Sound' and 'Abandoned and Deceived', but next week, I'll be updating on my other stories. Furthermore, everyone wants Kyle caught for what he did to Megan and Danny and they wanted Brenda caught for stalking Bobby and Alex. Frankly, this story is winding down, I'm sorry. I already have the ending planned out (which is a happy one, don't worry). So, sit back, relax and enjoy this brand new chapter!**

**Only two more days until the new episode comes. I can't wait for it!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Main Lobby**

**Manhattan, New York**

**April 28, 2008**

It was late at night at the hospital (1:30 a.m. to be exact), but the detectives could care less what time it was. Currently, they were waiting on the condition of Megan and Danny; Bobby and Alex were sitting on one of those hard chairs with her head resting on his shoulder; Mike and Carolyn were pacing around and Nola and Damian were getting coffee for everyone in the cafeteria.

When they heard the news about the shootings at Megan's home, they dropped everything headed right down to the hospital. Everyone was family at the Major Case Squad and if one of them was hurt, all of them was hurt. They figured out right away that Megan's ex-boyfriend was behind it because he was angry that Megan has moved on with Danny and fell in love with him. Which is why the Special Victims Unit stepped in and took over the investigation. They vowed to get Kyle Monroe at all cost.

Bobby pulled Elliot aside and told him about his own problems with someone not letting go. Ever since his hasty encounter with Brenda Kramer and his former apartment getting broke into, he was starting to get paranoid. So much so, that he refused to leave Alex's side for even one second because he's afraid something bad will happen to her. Elliot assured him that he'll definitely look into it once they caught Kyle.

"Bobby, I'm hungry," Alex said, feeling her stomach growl.

"Wanna go to the cafeteria?" he whispered.

"I can't move, remember? I feel like I'm carrying volleyballs," she joked lamely.

"I'll be right back. Mike, Carolyn, keep an eye on her," he told them as he got up and left.

"So, how are you doing?" Carolyn asked as she took a seat next to Alex.

Alex sighed. "Tired, nauseous and hungry. I can't believe I'm eating for three. Damn that Bobby. He can't do anything even half assed. I have to be carrying twins."

"For a guy who's older than you, he hasn't lost anything," Carolyn laughed.

"You got that right. My man didn't lost a damn thing," Alex giggled.

"So, what's this I hear that Brenda Kramer is stalking you and Bobby?" Mike asked when he joined the ladies.

Alex sighed. "I can understand where Danny and Megan are coming from. Ever since their encounter six months ago, she won't leave him alone. His apartment got broken into and we've been followed pretty much everywhere we go. Bobby can barely sleep at night, so he's up on his feet pretty much all the time. Every time I ask him if he could go to the grocery store, he insists that I'd go with him so nothing bad happens to me. I'm telling you, the man is paranoid."

"Can you blame him, Alex? Brenda was a cold-hearted bitch. She couldn't handle the fact that he finally had the courage to call off the relationship after he caught her cheating on him with the man she eventually married. She wants him back. Hell, did I mention that she tried to get me to sleep with her while she was with Bobby?" Mike grumbled.

"I know they were once engaged," Alex told them.

Mike nodded. "Like I said, he had to courage to leave after he caught her in bed with that rich dude. She was no good for him, anyway. As a matter of fact, no woman he was with was good for him; except for you, Alex. You're the best thing that ever happened to him. Brenda didn't know how good she had it when she was with Bobby. He treated her like a fucking queen and she repays him by treating him like he's her fucking lap dog or something. I couldn't stand the sight of her."

"I do remember seeing him being all down after the breakup. He really loved her, didn't he?" Alex asked curiously.

"You had no idea. He was truly heartbroken. He refused to date for a long time until you came along and brightened his day," Mike told her.

"So, what's going to happen? Are you and Bobby are gonna catch her or what?" Carolyn asked frantically.

"SVU has taken over this case; thus 'stalking' falls under their category," Alex told them, using her fingers as quotation marks.

Nola and Damian returned with several steaming cups of coffee and orange juice for Alex, since she can't drink anything caffeine.

"Any word yet?" Nola asked right away.

Everyone shook their heads in the negative.

"Where's Bobby?" Damian asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Getting me some food. He's my errand boy," Alex joked.

"You're killing him, aren't you?" Nola laughed.

"That's what he gets for getting me pregnant. He knew it was coming," Alex giggled.

Meanwhile, Bobby was getting impatient standing at the line. He knew how upset Alex would be if she didn't eat, so he continued to wait longer. Suddenly, he felt someone grabbing his ass playfully. He looked over his shoulder and couldn't find anyone. He shrugged his shoulders and faced the front once again, only for that same person to grab his ass once again. He was getting pissed off but he remained where he was.

Minutes later, he breathed a sigh of relief when he finally got the food he wanted for his pregnant fiancee and headed back to the main lobby when someone pushed him against the wall. He mumbled incoherently as the person got in his face.

"Hello, Bobby. Thought you weren't gonna see me again, huh?" a female voice snarled at him.

He glared right at her. "Brenda, what the fuck do you want? Can't you see I have a pregnant fiancee to attend to?"

"You don't love her. You love me. And, if grabbing your ass was any indication, you feel the same way," Brenda leered at him.

"You must be out your fucking mind, bitch! I stopped loving you after you cheated on me and married that rich dude, who, by the way, was smart enough to leave you after he figured out what kind of person you really are. Yes, I loved you. Yes, we were engaged. But, you hurt me, Brenda. That's when I knew I had to get away from you. But, your stupid ass can't handle rejection. Well, I couldn't handle getting my heart broken, but I managed just fine with you!" he explained in a harsh tone.

"Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. When are you gonna learn? Nobody leaves Brenda Kramer and gets away with it. You'll find out soon enough that I'm the best thing that ever happened to you," she snapped as she pressed herself against him.

"And when are you gonna learn that stalking is illegal, whore?" another female voice hissed at Brenda. She looked over her shoulder and was shocked to find Alex standing there, her hands on her wide hips, looking pissed off. Standing behind her was Elliot and Olivia, who wore the same furious expression on their faces.

"Go away, Alexandra. As you can see, Bobby loves me, not you. He's just using you to get to me. Everyone knows Bobby and I are meant to be together. He loves me. He loves the idea of you, but he loves me," she taunted the pregnant cop.

"No he doesn't, bitch. If anything, he never loved you. You never loved him; you love the lifestyle he couldn't give you, so you went and had sex with that guy with all the money, right? Everyone knows you only married him for his money!" Alex taunted right back.

Brenda looked surprised. "No, you're lying. That's not true. I loved him, but he's not Bobby. He loves me. He'd always loved me. We were engaged. We're supposed to get married when he left me."

"Because you're a lying, cheating bitch, Brenda. He refused to be associated with you anymore. Now, El, Liv, arrest her," Alex demanded.

"You called the police on me, Bobby? Why did you do that? I'd never hurt you," she complained. She was pissed he would stoop so low to get rid of her.

"Like Alex said, stalking is illegal. And we caught you red-handed so it's time for you to pay. Brenda Kramer, you're under arrest for stalking and harassment. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in the court of law..." Olivia read Brenda her rights as she slapped the cuffs on her and dragged her away, with Elliot following close behind, leaving Alex and Bobby alone.

"Baby, I just want you to know that she grabbed my ass several times while I was waiting in line. I was getting frustrated with the long line. I knew she followed us all the way here. I told her I didn't wanna be with her anymore but she couldn't take a hint," he came right out and told her. She smiled at him as she wrapped her hands over the back of his neck and drew him to her. Their lips fused together furiously, their tongues battling for dominance. When they pulled part, she smiled at him.

"Baby, the most important thing is you got me and I got you. I never doubted your love for me. Hell, you gave me two beautiful children. I love you and that's all that matters," she told him as she grabbed his and dragged him back over to the main lobby, where the others were waiting.

"What's going on?" Alex asked when she finally took a seat on one of those hard chairs again.

"The doctor should be here any minute. We can finally know what's going on with Megan and Danny. Feels like we've been waiting forever," Mike grumbled. Carolyn leaned over and kissed his cheek softly.

10 minutes later, Doctor Morton came appeared with a chart in her arms, looking over some notes she made. She looked at the crowd gathering in the lobby and smiled. She knew they looked out for each other.

"I take it you're all here for Danny Ross and Megan Wheeler, right?" she asked, knowing the obvious.

Everyone in the room didn't say a word. They just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, I have some good news for you. Megan and Danny made it out of surgery successfully. Truth be told, the injuries they sustained wasn't as serious as we thought, so they're expected to make a full recovery; a speedy recovery," Morton told them. Everyone in the room sighed in relief at the good news.

"When they can get out of here?" Mike asked as he held Carolyn in his arms.

"We're gonna keep them for a couple of days to make sure they don't suffer any setbacks. But, they should be out of here within the end of the week," Morton said before she turned on her heel and walked away.

"Well, I'm glad Ross and Wheeler are gonna be okay. They're gonna feel even better once Kyle is caught," Nola said, yawning.

"Listen, there's no sense of any us to stay here any longer since it's only 2 a.m. Why don't we all go home and get some sleep? We'll be back later on," Bobby suggested. His feet was killing him and the one thing he wants to do is lay down with Alex beside him.

"Sounds like a good idea," Carolyn agreed. Within seconds, everyone got their things together and walked out the hospital.

X

**Special Victims Unit Squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**April 28, 2008**

"Guys, we got a break on Kyle Monroe," Olivia said as she got off the phone.

"Really? What's up?" Elliot asked in a enthusiastic tone.

"He's been spotted heading to the airport. I think he's planning on leaving the country," she told him.

"Okay, listen up. Kyle Monroe is planning on leaving the country. My wife here has already contacted the airport, putting them on alert. I want all of you to go down there and get him. If you have to, take him down if he tries to resist. One more thing, this man is dangerous. He shot two cops and showed no remorse for his actions. He could be in disguise, so if you have to, go undercover. I have faith in each and every one of you. Let's do this for Capt. Ross and Det. Wheeler," Stabler said to the squad.

"I'm so very proud of you, Captain Stabler," Olivia cooed as she managed to get up and walk over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and lavished a tender kiss on her forehead. Yes, he was Captain Stabler, for the time being. Cragen was on a much needed vacation with Judge Elizabeth Donnelly, his wife of one year.

"Yeah, I'm proud of me, too. I just hope everything runs smoothly," he told her. He reached down and rubbed her swollen belly with his hand and was rewarded with a strong kick.

"Stop encouraging our child, El. We're not raising another future cop in our family," she giggled. He kissed her forehead gently and smiled.

"I can't help it, Liv. A new generation of Stabler is coming our way."

**Okay, so I had to make Olivia pregnant, too. Her and Elliot would make some adorable babies together! Anyway, so Brenda's permanently out of the picture and Kyle is next! And that happens in the very next chapter! After that, pure fluff for the Major Case Squad! Stay tuned!**

**Oh, and by the way, speaking of Elliot and Olivia, I have a brand new story out called 'Abandoned and Deceived'! Please make sure you take the time to read this awesome story!**

**Please review!**


	16. Closure

**As I mentioned before, this story is winding down. There's only four chapter left and then I can focus on my other stories for a while. I had such a great time writing this for you and it seems I'm getting more love on the CI side nowadays. Don't worry, I have another CI story in the works, but for the time being, I need to stop neglecting my stories that I have put on the back burner and get them done before I can do anything else. I'm a person who likes to get the job done.**

**One more thing, since we all know I'm gonna have Bobby and Alex married by the end of the story, which couples would you like to see get married next? Let me know what you think and I'll see you next week with more 'How To Deal'.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Special Victims Unit Squad room**

**Interrogation room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**April 28, 2008**

"I'm not talking to you without a lawyer. Unless you can bring Megan in here and convince her to take me back, I have nothing to say," Kyle said, being defiant.

Elliot immediately got in his face. "What makes you think she even wants to talk to you, asswipe? You almost killed her and her boss!"

"Get out of my face! You act like you wanna kiss me or something. I don't swing that way," Kyle retorted. He tried to get up but Stabler sat him right back down.

"You're not going anywhere, Monroe! Now, like I said before, what makes you think Detective Wheeler wanna talk to you? After all, you tried to kill her and her boss. Why? Because you're jealous that she finally had the strength to leave your narrow-minded ass? Did you think we don't talk about what's going on in a cop's life? Man, you're the talk of the whole precinct," Elliot snickered.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kyle snapped.

"I'm talking about is we know all about you. We know that you cheated on Wheeler and got another girl pregnant. We know you fabricated the whole paternity test thing. We know you are the father of that child, but you refused to pay child support. So that woman actually got you arrested. Abandonment charges are a big thing now, huh?" Stabler smiled sarcastically.

"You're lying," Kyle seethed.

"No, if anyone's lying, it's you. You don't want Wheeler to be with anyone else, so you resort to trying to kill Captain Danny Ross to get what you want. Well, I got news for you: they're both alive and doing well. They're gonna be together while you end up being someone's bitch in prison. How does it feel now?" Elliot snapped.

Anger and humiliation boiled in Kyle's veins. Everything that he has worked so hard for went up in smoke. After hearing that Megan and Danny are gonna remain together, he felt hurt in his heart. He should've shot them both more while he had the chance, then took off. Well, that won't be happening anytime soon. He was never gonna be free again.

Elliot stepped back when Kyle's attorney showed up. He walked out of the room and stood next to Olivia, who was watching through the see through window. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his hands on her swollen belly.

"You broke him all right," she told him.

"He still won't talk. He's so convinced that Megan will come and take him back. I don't see that happening. She doesn't wanna have anything to do with him anymore. Personally, I don't blame her," he replied softly.

"I don't, either. But, what if she does have something to say to him?" she asked, looking at him.

He kissed her forehead slowly. "If she does, we'll make sure nothing bad happens. Right now, she needs to focus on getting better. Same can be said for Danny."

"I hope so," she sighed as she leaned back against him.

X

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Megan and Danny's room**

**Manhattan, New York**

**April 28, 2008**

"How are you feeling, Meg?" Carolyn asked softly.

Megan smiled. "Better. Doctors told me the injuries wasn't as serious as I thought, so I should be out of here within the next day or two."

"We're glad you and Danny are okay. We're here to let you know that they got him," Nola announced.

Megan's eyes went wide. "They found Kyle? Where?"

"At the airport. He was about to skip town," Carolyn replied.

"So, what's gonna happen to him?" Megan asked.

"Well, he's not going anywhere. We got him on attempted murder, wire tapping, which is a federal offense and stalking. Furthermore, he has over 60,000 dollars in back child support. This man will be in prison for a long time, but he wanna talk to you," Nola told her.

Megan sighed. She knew this was gonna happen. He wasn't gonna say anything until he speaks to her. He's so convinced that she'll drop Danny and take him back because in his weird, obsessed way, he still loves her. She knew she wasn't gonna be able to stand in the dark for very long. She had to face him, one way or another.

"Meg, you don't have to do this, you know," Carolyn told her.

"I know. But, what's the point of avoiding him, huh? He's not giving up," Megan reminded them, which was true.

"I guess you're going to speak to him when you get out of here, right?" Nola said, knowing the obvious.

"You know it," Megan smiled.

X

**Special Victims Unit Squad room**

**Interrogation room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 12, 2008**

Megan was nervous. In a few moments, she was gonna be standing face to face with the man who tried to kill her. The man she once dated many years ago. The man who also tried to kill the love of her life. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw him, sitting at the table being handcuffed by two uniformed officers. She was relieved that he wasn't gonna be able to get his hands on her; still, she was nervous as hell. She didn't know what to say to him.

"You're gonna be fine, baby. He's gonna realize what he has missed," Danny assured her as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"He should've realized it a long time ago," she muttered.

"I know. Well, we won't have to worry about him anymore. He's out of our lives. We can be together without anymore problems coming our way. I love you, Meg," he told her.

She smiled. "I love you, too. Let me get this over with."

With another deep breath, she opened the door and stepped inside. Sure enough, as soon as he saw her, Kyle's face lit up. However, his face fell when she glared at him. Megan chose to stand because sitting across from him was gonna make her sick to her stomach.

"Meg, how are you?" Kyle asked out of the blue.

She continued to glare at him. "Just peachy, you son of a bitch."

He didn't like her kind of tone. "No need to get hostile. I'm really glad you're here. I love you."

"Love's not supposed to hurt, asshole," she spat bitterly.

"How did you think I felt when you left me, Meg?" he spat back.

"It's Detective Wheeler to you, Mr. Monroe. And, you don't have say of how you feel. You cheated on me and got another girl pregnant. You controlled me. Hell, you even hit me once."

"And I apologized for what I did. But, for some reason, you kept holding that against me. And I begged and pleaded for you to forgive me, but you wouldn't. Then, you left me. _You _left _me_," he retorted.

"You know what, Kyle? Save it. Save all your lies because I'm not hearing them anymore. And, you know what? I can't deal with you haunting me anymore, either. I'm done with you," she told him.

"Meg, please, don't shut me out. I love you. We have something good here. I'm sorry for hurting you; it's just I can't stand another man coming in and taking you away from me. Danny's no good for you. I'm the best thing that ever happened to you. Don't leave me," Kyle said through gritted teeth.

"You don't get it, do you? You mean nothing to me anymore. I don't want you in my life. I don't love you. You hurt me so badly with your lies. Stop pursing me and take responsibility for your actions. You got caught, so now you have to pay the price," Megan said as she went to the door and began to open it.

"Don't forget, my sweet. I can still get you and your precious Danny in trouble for being romantically involved. Then you'll be back with me in no time. Don't think I won't," Kyle sneered.

Megan stopped in her tracks, turned around and smiled at him. "And that's where you're wrong. The brass knows about my relationship with Danny and they told us as long as we keep it out of work, they have no problem with us being together. And, so far, we've been doing a damn good job of keeping our romance out of the office. So, tough break for you, Kyle. And, even if you did, I can still go home to him at night. So, you're out of luck there, buddy."

"I can't believe this! You can't do this to me, Megan!" he screamed.

"Believe it. It's over between you and me. We've been over for a long time. Goodbye, Kyle," were her final words before she walked out of the interrogation room. She leaned against the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Letting it all out to her ex-boyfriend turned out to be a lot more easier than she thought. She looked over and saw Danny smiling at her.

"You were amazing in there, Wheeler. I knew I made the right choice by bringing you with me," he said sincerely.

She went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I just want this to be over. I wanna put it behind me once and for all. I wanna move forward. I'm tired of living in fear."

"I'll make sure you forget Kyle," he confirmed as he leaned over and brushed his lips against her softly.

X

**Goren/Eames residence**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**May 12, 2008**

Bobby would love watching her sleep. It was his favorite time of night, to watch the woman he love sleep so peacefully, like nothing could get her. Seeing her with her hands on her belly was a sight to behold. Alex looked so beautiful, so precious. He still had to pinch himself because he finally have her in his life. And he wouldn't trade it for a damn thing.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. She stirred for a second, but she didn't move. He smiled ever so brightly. Their love was eternal. No one could mess it up for him. That's why he was glad Brenda was out of his life once and for all. Let's face it: the woman was nuts. He was right to leave her.

Alex was what he wanted. She was what he needed. A strong, caring person who would go out on a limb for him. One of the things he loved about her is her caring nature every time he talks about his mother. He loved to see the pride look on her face when he talked about the few good times he had with Francis Goren. That made him love her even more.

Now, everything just fell into place. They were getting married and starting a family. Alex was now a little over seven months pregnant with the twins. He couldn't wait for Ashley and Anthony to get here. He couldn't be more happier in his life right now. It won't be long before he becomes a husband and father.

And, now, he can be able to be all those things with a huge smile on his handsome face.

**In the next chapter, the babies are born! You don't wanna miss this one! Stay tuned!**

**One more thing, as I mentioned in the beginning, Alex and Bobby will be married by the end of the story. Which couple would you like to see tie the knot? I'm planning a one shot sequel to this story. So, who's it gonna be:**

**Logan and Barek?**

**Ross and Wheeler?**

**Please let me know what you want! Believe me, your ideas will be used in the long run!**

**Please review!**


	17. One big happy family

**After this chapter, there's only three more chapters I can work with before it's all over. Since today's a hot day, I decided to update a day earlier than I usually do. Besides, the holiday's passed and my fiancé and I went to Toronto, Ontario, Canada to spend some time with his family members. I came home last night exhausted so I went right to sleep. And, we didn't have to fly up there because it took us four hours to get from here to Canada. So, enjoy this chapter and I'll see you again this Friday.**

**And, the response of who I'm planning on marrying in my one shot sequel has been amazing, thank you so much! Right now, I'm conflicted here because I don't know which paring I'm gonna have married. Look out for the one shot really soon!**

**One more thing, what's this I hear that Chris Noth is leaving CI? He can't leave!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Goren/Eames residence**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**July 3****rd****, 2008**

It was happening again. Those damn contractions. She wasn't supposed to have them so soon. She's not due for another two weeks. Pain ebbed throughout her body. She couldn't move.

Alex clutched her stomach tightly as she tried to get out of bed and head towards the living room. The babies were moving around her stomach; kicking strongly and not planning on stopping anytime soon. A painful groan escaped her lips as she dragged her feet across the floor. Bobby was supposed to be here to take care of her, but he's on a case, so she was left to take care of herself. She hated that man sometimes.

"Babies, come on. Give your mother a break here," she groaned again.

The contractions finally stopped once she plopped down on the recliner in the living room. She breathe a sigh of relief when she put her feet up on the coffee table and leaned back against the soft cushion. It proved to be short lived because minutes later, the contractions started again with a vengeance.

_I'm gonna kill Bobby Goren when I get my hands on him. He did this to me. Him and his damn swimmers. He couldn't give me one child. He just had to give me twins, _Alex thought angrily as the contractions got more and more painful. Just then, Bobby walked through the door with files in his hands.

"Hey, babe," he greeted her casually as he closed the door and sat his file down on the table. Then he went over and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"How many?" he asked softly. She glared at him.

"Too many to count, thank you very much. And I hate you," she said through gritted teeth.

"What, what did I do?" he asked, looking shocked.

"You and your damn swimmers, Bobby! Look what you did to me!" she seethed.

"I didn't do this by myself, you know," he told her.

She was about to slap him when another contraction hit. So she grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, making him wince. Then, the moment that both of them was prepared for came. She let go of his hand when she felt something warm and liquidly run down between her legs, which means there's only one major thing that happened.

"M-my water broke," she stammered.

His eyes were wide open in shock. "What? You're not due for another two weeks, Alex."

"Yeah, well, these babies are ready to come out right now!" she said, tears falling from her eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'll call a bus and tell them to move their ass right away," Bobby said as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

_This is it, God. I'm gonna be a father, _he thought happily as he talked to the operator.

X

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Maternity Ward**

**Manhattan, New York**

**July 4****th****, 2008 (Independence Day)**

Alex was in labor for over 12 hours and the timing couldn't have been worse. Bobby was standing in the hallway, pacing back and forth, wondering why he's not in there taking care of her. When they arrived at the hospital, Bobby took the grueling task of calling everyone at work to let them know that Alex was due to give birth very soon. They were surprised to learn that her water broke; considering that she's not due for another two weeks. Time surely has a way to catching up to you really quickly.

"If you keep pacing like that, you're gonna wear the floor out," Mike joked when he and Carolyn arrived minutes later.

"I'm sorry, but it's so frustrating. I should be in there with her," Bobby complained.

"Wait, she kicked you out? That's Alex for you," Carolyn giggled.

"Tell me about it. She went off on me for giving her twins. I thought she was gonna kill me or something," Bobby told them.

"That's what happens when you wait seven years to get her in your bed, Goren," Danny said as he and Megan showed up, holding hands.

"I'm surprised you two showed up. I thought you two were never gonna leave home," Bobby teased.

Megan rolled her eyes. "We've been making up for lost time since...well, you know."

"You don't have to say anymore, Wheeler," Mike teased, winking at the happy couple.

Damian and Nola showed up an hour later, after struggling to find a babysitter and the fact that they still couldn't keep their hands off of each other on their way here. Unlike most marriages that end because the romance fizzled, the Falaccis have found no problem keeping their marriage alive and exciting. And just because they have three beautiful children (Ashley, Michael and Samantha) and they both keep demanding careers, they were able to keep their romance alive throughout their marriage.

"Nola, I love you," Damian said as they got out of the car.

She smiled at him. "I love you, too, Damian."

"Listen, when all of this blows over, I would love to have another child running around the house," he grinned.

"You're serious? Glad to see I'm not the only one who wants another child," she laughed.

"Let me just say this: if it turns out to be another girl, she's not dating until she's fifty," he teased.

"Fifty? Well, if our child turns out to be a boy, he's gonna be momma's boy, just like Mike," she grinned.

"So, how about we get away and work on baby Falacci number 4? We both got some vacation time coming up later this month," he grinned as he started dropping butterfly kisses on her neck.

"You keep that up and we'll be working on it a lot sooner than you think," she giggled as she pulled away from him.

"Eh, can't help but try, huh?" he laughed as he followed her inside.

Throughout the night into the early morning, Bobby never left Alex's side after she allowed him to come him. With his timer on, he estimated her contractions every 3-4 minutes. He looked over and watch her wince because the labor pains were too strong. She kept asking for drugs to ease the pain, but nothing worked. Finally, at 5:00 in the morning, the doctors moved her into the delivery room after they confirmed that she was fully dilated.

"Bobby, if you leave me, I'm gonna hunt you done and castrate you! I'll make sure you never touch me again!" Alex said through her gritted teeth as she held his hand tightly. She was in so much pain.

He cringed when she said those words. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay, Alex, , you're doing great. On the count of three, I want you to push, okay? One...two...three...push!" the doctor demanded.

Alex leaned forward and pushed with everything she had. Bobby kept wiping her forehead with a damp cloth and pampered her with kisses; letting her know that he's here. She screamed and screamed when the pain became too much. After a moment, she slumped back and took a deep breath.

"You're doing great, Alex. Now, push!" the doctor demanded again.

Once again, she leaned forward and let out a blood curling scream. She squeezed Bobby's hand so tightly, she believed she was gonna break it or something.

"Oh, God, I see the head. The baby's crowning. You're doing a great job, baby," Bobby beamed when he saw mounds of dark brown hair peeking out.

Alex didn't know how long it was gonna take. But, everything felt right when she heard the wailing of a baby making an appearance.

"Congratulations, Bobby and Alex, you're the proud parents of a beautiful baby boy," the doctor beamed as she held baby Anthony up in the air. Bobby and Alex screamed out in pure joy when they saw their beautiful son. He looks amazing.

"Let's get him cleaned up and then we're bringing your baby girl into the world," the doctor reminded them.

More pain ebbed throughout Alex's body when she leaned forward and began pushing again. This time, the birth of Ashley wasn't as painful as she gave birth to Anthony, but at this point, she was running on low fuel.

However, when she heard her daughter's cry as she was being brought into the world, she slumped back against the bed with a huge smile on her face. She was exhausted but totally happy.

"Our children are beautiful," Bobby said, his eyes filled with tears of happiness. He leaned over and kissed her softly, then he wiped the wet strand of hair away from her eyes.

"I love you," she told him with a grin on her face.

He smiled. "I love you, too, and I love our babies."

X

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Alex Eames' room**

**Manhattan, New York**

**July 4****th****, 2008 (Independence Day)**

Mike, Carolyn, Megan, Danny, Damian and Nola all came inside and stood in awe of watching Bobby and Alex holding their children. Alex was laying on the bed holding Ashley and Bobby was sitting right next to them and holding Anthony.

"How are you guys?" Carolyn asked with a smile on her face.

"We're doing fine. The babies have been fed, bathed and now they're sleeping peacefully," Alex whispered softly.

"Oh, gosh, they're beautiful," Nola said as she looked at the miracle babies. They were cute babies, but then they couldn't hold a candle to Anthony and Ashley. With soft dark brown curls and perfect olive toned skin, they were the splitting image of their mother. The only difference is, Anthony has his father's chocolate brown eyes and Ashley has her mother's sparkling green eyes.

"So, when's the wedding?" Mike asked out of the blue.

Bobby rolled his eyes playfully. "We're getting married next year. We have plenty of time. With so much that has been going on, we're in no rush."

"Oh, before I forget, looks like Ash and Tony are gonna have a playmate," Mike teased.

"Why? What happened?" Bobby asked, looking curious.

"You're not the only ones with 4th of July babies. Olivia gave birth, too," Carolyn beamed.

"Get out! When?" Alex asked, looking shocked.

"An hour and a half since you gave birth to Ashley. Hope Christina Alana Stabler is healthy and sound. We just visited them just a few minutes ago," Mike replied.

"How is she?" Bobby asked, smiling.

"She and baby Hope are doing great. She's beautiful. Has Elliot's blue eyes, but Olivia's olive toned skin and dark brown hair. She's a splitting image of her parents," Mike said proudly.

"Looks like beautiful genes are running around here. Bobby and I lucked out. We have some beautiful babies," Alex boasted.

"Let's get a picture of you four," Megan said as she pulled out her digital camera.

"I have better idea. Why don't you all be in the picture with us? We're family here," Alex suggested with a smile on her face. Megan sat the camera down on the table and set it so it can go off properly. Once everyone got in the position they wanted to be in, a flash went off.

A picture of the Major Case Squad was captured perfectly. They were a one, big happy family.

**More fluffy goodness in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	18. Bonding time

**We're getting closer and closer to the end of the story. And, yes, it ends on a happy note for everyone at the Major Case Squad. I had such a wonderful time writing this story and I wanna thank you all for loving this story to pieces. As I mentioned before, I will have Bobby and Alex married by the end of this story, but she just had the twins and I need to get them situated. Furthermore, I know I have to update on the others, so don't pull my head off, okay? I'll get to them in the long run. I got you covered.**

**And, as I mentioned before, I'm working on another CI story concerning Bobby and Alex. Just like I did Elliot and Olivia, my next story will be a series of one shots. All fluffy and smutty for your satisfaction.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Goren/Eames residence**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**July 11, 2008**

Bobby and Alex's lives changed forever when they came come with their children. Instead of peaceful nights and relaxation, they now have to deal with the constant crying, feeding and bonding time with their precious babies. Not that they minded. They wouldn't trade anything for the world. They cherished the times they spent with their children.

Their lives at work changed drastically, too. Alex's hours got cut short so she can be at home more and Bobby now has limited field time because he just wanted to be at home more as well. With the news of their babies being born, the Major Case Squad went all out and showered them with baby gifts. Bobby and Alex were overwhelmed with everything they did. They were forever grateful.

When things finally begin to settle down, they can go ahead and plan their wedding. They wanna be married as soon as possible. They wanna make everything complete.

Bobby was extremely happy that the drama with his ex-fiancee was finally over. In exchange for not getting any jail time, Brenda agreed to stay away from Bobby and Alex and has to serve probation. She also had to pay 1200 dollars for the damages she caused in Bobby's old apartment a couple of months back. Furthermore, she and her estranged husband are now going through divorce proceedings because there was never any love between them. She only married Ashton Kramer because he had the looks and the loot. Brenda realized that she's been playing with fire for far too long. She wanted her cake and eat it, too. But it didn't work out for her. She realized that nothing went her way. She knew she had to grow up and take responsibility for her actions.

The lives of the other detectives changed drastically, too. Danny Ross and Megan Wheeler were now able to display their romance in public since Kyle went to jail. He was convicted of two count of attempted murder, stalking, attempted kidnapping, breaking and entering and illegal wiretapping. He'd also got charged and convicted of not paying child support since he was proven to be the father of his ex-girlfriend's baby. He was sentenced to 25 years to life prison with no chance of parole. He's not allowed to have any contact with Megan whatsoever; which means, no phone calls, letters, e-mails and even weekly visits. He was forever screwed. Megan can finally move on with the man she really loves.

Mike and Carolyn has been inseparable since they confessed their love for each other six months ago. So much so, that Carolyn recently moved in with Mike because she couldn't stand to be away from him one more second. His lonely nights ended when she came around.

And, as you know, Damian and Nola are working on baby number four, given the fact that they can't keep their hands off of each other for even one second. Even with their kids around, they still managed to get some much needed alone time whenever they get the chance. Talk about the Falaccis being horned up.

"Bobby, have you seen Anthony's bottle? I can't find it anywhere," Alex called out to her fiancé from the nursery.

Bobby smiled. Motherhood suited her just fine and it showed. Even though it's been a week since she gave birth, Alex already felt like a pro at parenting. Anthony and Ashley were amazing as well. They don't cry unless they're hungry or needed to be changed. Bobby's life has changed for the better since those three special angels came into his life.

"Don't worry. I'm warming it up in the kitchen," he called back. He heard footsteps approaching and a few minutes later, she appeared with Anthony resting in her arms.

"You had it the whole time? I thought I lost it," she laughed.

"I'm good of finding things when you can't," he grinned. He went over and dropped a kiss on his son's forehead.

"Where's Ashley?" Bobby asked softly.

"In her crib. She's a lively one, just like Tony," Alex beamed.

"I'll go in and check up on her. You feed big boy here," he laughed as he stepped out of the kitchen and went into the nursery.

Sure enough, Ashley was wide away when he came in. Her face lit up when she saw her father looming over her.

"Hey, princess. How are you?" Bobby cooed softy. He smiled when she made a gurgling noise. He reached down and scooped her up in his strong arms and held her against him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently, eliciting another gurgle coming out of her mouth.

"You're so beautiful; so perfect. Yes, you are. Your mother and I are so proud of you and Anthony. My special little angels," he cooed as he walked out of the nursery and headed towards the living room.

Bobby found Alex sitting on the sofa, feeding Anthony. He saw her smile at the sight of their son. Their beautiful son. She looked up and smiled when she saw him holding their daughter. Their beautiful, precious daughter.

"How lucky are we?" she asked softly when he took a seat next to her on the sofa.

"God blessed us," he whispered.

"I never thought in a million years that we'll be holding two beautiful children in our arms. I never thought this would happen to me," she said as she felt tears forming in her brown eyes.

"Hey, what's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" he asked frantically.

She smiled at him. "No, baby. You didn't do a damn thing wrong. You did everything right. You saved me. I never thought I could love again after Joe died, but you came along and saved me. You healed me. Now, look at us; we're parents. God gave us a chance to become parents."

He shifted in his seat so he could face her. His grin never left his handsome face.

"Alex, you saved me, too. I never thought I would be able to love again after my last relationship. But, you showed me it was not too late to find true love and I did find it in you. You're an amazing person. I couldn't ask for a better partner than you. I'm so happy that you're sharing your love with me," he said before he leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Six months," she told him.

"What?" he replied, looking confused.

"Let's get married in six months," she finally said, grinning.

"Is that what you want, my love?" he asked.

She was still grinning. "Yes. That's what I want."

Bobby smiled. "Okay, then. In six months, we'll make our union complete. You, me and our children will be one big happy family."

X

**Goren/Eames residence**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**July 11, 2008**

The apartment was quiet. All you could hear was the crickets chirping outside and the sound of cars roaming up and down the street. Inside, there was no noise. Everyone was fast asleep.

Everyone except Bobby.

Once again, he was looking at Alex, who was sleeping soundly in his strong arms. He leaned over and kissed her forehead softly as he tightened his strong arms around her. He never wanted to let her go.

_Thank you, God. Thank you for bringing this beautiful creature into my life. She's the best thing that ever happened to me. I love her so much. I can't imagine having a life without her. I'm the happiest man on earth right now. My three babies: Alex, Anthony and Ashley. They're my world._

His eyes was growing heavy, so he decided to get some sleep. Tomorrow brings a brand new day. New challenges awaits him. But he was ready to face them with a biggest smile on his face.

**I know it's short, but it serves its purpose. Only two chapters remain and coming up next, it's the wedding! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	19. Bachelor and bachelorette parties

**One more chapter left, ladies and gentlemen. Only one more chapter left. I'm sad to see this story come to an end, but I had such a great time writing it and I'm so happy to see you all love it and embrace it like it was one of your own. My stories are like my children; I get to watch them being born. Now, as I mentioned before, be on the lookout for my brand new CI story coming soon. Actually, I'm working on two of them. But, one will be coming sooner than you think. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It deals with upcoming wedding of Bobby and Alex.**

**Oh, and thank you so much for liking the name Hope Christina Stabler. That name has been in my head for quite some time.**

**One more thing, this is an all Law & Order crossover chapter.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Goren/Eames residence**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**January 5, 2009**

"Are you nervous, man?" Elliot asked when he caught up to Bobby, who was standing in the hallway outside his apartment. He couldn't go one day without seeing Alex and their children, but their wedding's tomorrow and he had to bear not sleeping next to her for one night. He knew he was gonna be able to see her again; this time, in a wedding dress. He couldn't wait to see her.

"I miss them," Bobby told the blue eyed hunk.

Elliot smiled. "Geez, you're just like me. When Olivia and I got married, I couldn't bear being away from her for more than one day. Then I realized it wasn't gonna kill me."

"I know, but it's hard. Man, I'm so messed up," Bobby groaned.

Elliot placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You're not messed up, man. You love them and you can't live without them. That's natural."

"How did you manage to be away from Olivia for one night?" Bobby asked.

Elliot laughed. "I had to admit, I tried several times to go see her, but I'd always get caught from one of the guys. And it didn't help matters that they brought strippers to my bachelor party."

"Uh-oh," Bobby rolled his eyes playfully.

"No, no, hear me out. The woman who was dressed like Catwoman was Olivia. Turns out, she's been missing me as much as I've been missing her," Elliot smiled, thinking about that night when they went at in the privacy of the VIP room at a local club where the bachelor party was being held. God, Olivia looked like a sex kitten in that costume.

"So, you had sex with Catwoman at your bachelor party, who really happened to be the woman you married? Where was I at?" Bobby pouted playfully.

"Probably being the criminal profiler as you are, you went and busted another perp," Elliot snickered.

"Something like that," Bobby laughed.

"Listen, Robert, the most important thing is, you love this woman and you can't wait to spend the rest of your life with her. I felt the same way about Olivia. I knew I loved from the moment we first laid eyes on one another. I knew I had to make her mine one way or another. And when my divorce came through, I was free to love that beautiful creature without any problems," Elliot beamed.

Bobby smiled. "I understand now. Well, we might as well go back inside and get seriously drunk because as of tomorrow afternoon, I'm officially gonna be a husband. I'm already a father."

They both went back inside the apartment and closed the door behind them. The party really began to jump off in a big way. Danny, Mike, Ed Green, Cyrus Lupo, Jack McCoy, Chester Lake, Cragen and even Munch were all sitting at the table playing poker. And, from the looks of things, Mike was kicking serious ass.

"I'm not losing my money again, so just give it up," Ed groveled as he looked down at hand.

"Well, you rather lose it somewhere else?" Mike teased.

"Yeah. Where's the stripper you promised us?" Ed complained.

"She's not coming. Bobby and Alex agreed not to have strippers at their respective parties tonight. I'm having fun, what about the rest of you?" Mike smiled. Everyone just groaned.

"Isn't there a good basketball game on tv or something? I'm tired of playing poker," Fin grumbled.

"You see how much snow is out there? I'm gonna be lucky if I make it to my wedding tomorrow," Bobby complained, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, there's a kung fu movie marathon on. Why don't we watch it? I love to see guys kick ass," Elliot suggested, which made everyone in the room glare at him.

"What?" Elliot asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you have the knowledge?" Munch mocked.

"Yeah. I'll be glad to show it to you, John. Bruce Lee ain't got nothing on me," Elliot smirked, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

Bobby was happy with everything that turned out. He just hoped and prayed that Alex was having a good time as well.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**January 5, 2008**

"God, Olivia, your baby's getting all big," Megan cooed as she looked over the baby picture of Hope Christina.

Olivia smiled. "She was big when I gave birth to her. 8lbs, 6oz of all Hope. Man, I thought she was gonna kill me."

Alex snorted. "Please, you got it easy compared to me. I was in so much pain when I gave birth to Anthony and Ashley. I'd nearly killed Bobby."

"Speaking of Bobby, what do you think he's doing with the guys, anyway?" Carolyn asked, grinning foolishly.

"I know they don't have any strippers over there. As far as I know, they're probably drunk out of their minds. All that's gonna change come tomorrow. Meanwhile, Ashley, Anthony and Hope are sleeping like angels upstairs," Alex beamed.

"I can't believe you're gonna be Mrs. Robert Goren tomorrow. How do you feel about that?" Anita Van Buren asked.

Alex smiled brightly. "Like I'm on top of the world or something. When I married Joe, I felt that way, but Bobby brought it to a whole new level of happiness. I'd never felt this way about anyone in my life. Don't get me wrong; I loved being married to Joe. I loved him. And when he died, a part of me died because I thought I would never be able to love someone again. But, Bobby came along and saved me. It sucks that it took finally finding my husband's real killer for me and Goren to finally realize how much we love each other."

"I know how you feel, in a way. When I fell in love with Elliot, I knew I couldn't have him because he was married to Kathy at the time. He was devoted to his family. I was content to be his best friend and partner, but, deep down inside, I was miserable because I wanted him. So, with that being said, it took us a long time for us to admit out feelings to each other. Once his divorce from Kathy came through, we were able to be open to each other on our love. Now, we have a beautiful baby girl together, along with his four beautiful stepchildren," Olivia beamed with happiness.

**(A/N: In case you forgotten, Eli never happened in this story)**

"I thought Mike was gonna be done with his playboy ways when I came along. Technically, he was still single, but from the moment we started spending time together, we realized how we felt," Carolyn jumped.

"I felt the same way about Danny. I had no idea he had feelings for me," Megan laughed.

Alex was happy with how everything turned out at her party. Just think; tomorrow afternoon, in the eyes of God and many of her friends and family, she was gonna be Mrs. Robert Goren.

"Ladies, let's not sit around and gush about our men. We're here to have a good time. Besides, it's gonna be a long time before I can have some real fun," Alex smiled at her girlfriends.

Throughout the night, the ladies laughed, danced and partied the night away. Alex couldn't remember having fun in a long time. She realized that she'll probably never feel that way again.

Since the ladies are staying over due to the fact that they're in the wedding party, Alex retired upstairs to the guest bedroom. She realized that she'll feel better going to sleep tonight if she talked to her husband-to-be over the phone. So, as she flopped down on the bed, she reached over on the night table, picked up the cordless phone and dialed home.

_Hello? _Bobby answered after only two rings.

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you?" she asked softly.

_Better now that I'm talking to you. What's up? Couldn't sleep?_

"I was on my way when I thought about you. I figured I have a good night's sleep if I heard your voice."

_Good enough for me. How are our angels?_

"Sleeping peacefully. How was your night? Any strippers come by?" she joked.

He chuckled. _No, thank God. All we did was play poker, watched kung fu movies and just hung around. Mike cleaned everyone out, as usual and Ed was complaining. What about you?_

"Me and the girls sat around and gushed about our men. They asked how did I feel about marrying you. I told them I was on top of the world because I found the best thing that ever happened to me and he gave me two beautiful children as a bonus."

_I love you, Alexandra. I can't wait to make you my wife. Tomorrow can't come soon enough for me. _

Alex giggled. "I feel the same way. We should've got married the moment we realized how much we truly love each other, but it was worth it in the end. You, me, Anthony and Ashley are one big happy family."

_I know. Look, my eyes are getting heavy, so I'm gonna let you get off this phone so I can go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow._

"First thing tomorrow. Remember, I'll be in the wedding dress."

_I'll definitely remember. I love you._

She smiled brightly. "And I love you more. See you tomorrow."

_Bye, Mrs. Goren._

Alex hung up the phone and got comfortable on the bed. She thought about Joe again and it brought back memories of their wedding. She cried when she saw him standing at the alter, looking so handsome in his tuxedo. The day she became Mrs. Joseph Dutton was the happiest day of her life. So when he was taken away from her forever, a part of her died because she thought she could never love anyone like she loved Joe.

But, she got a second chance at love, thanks to Bobby. He came along and healed her. Saved her. Gave her all the love she so desperately needed and more. He made her realize that it's not too late to love someone. And thank goodness she found him in the nick of time.

Placing her head against the soft mounds of the pillows, she felt her eyes growing heavy as dreams of her wedding day began to fill her head. A smile tugged on her lips as she thought about the wonderful day her wedding is gonna be.

She couldn't wait.

**The final chapter is next (which means, wedding bells are ringing)! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	20. Wedding bliss and happy endings

**Well, this is it! We've come to the end of the story. It was a long journey, but it was well worth the wait. I had such a great time writing this piece for you and I thank you all so much for taking the time to read this story. This is my most reviewed CI story to date. I didn't think I would get over 100 reviews. You made it all possible for me to do it.**

**Now, for my newest CI story, that's gonna have to wait for a while because I'm gonna be leaving on a trip next week. That means I won't be able to update on any stories while I'm gone, which is why I'm wrapping this story up on a happy note. And, yes, it's Bobby and Alex's much anticipated wedding! So, sit back, relax and enjoy this final chapter!**

**BTW, I can't believe Logan is leaving!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**January 6, 2009**

The sound of the alarm clock ringed through Alex's ears as she struggled to wake up. She was in the middle of a hot dream staring her, Bobby and a tropical island. All night long, she's been tossing and turning all over the bed because the dream was steamy. Now she can't wait to marry him.

Then she remembered; today was her wedding day! Today was her wedding day!

Alex screamed, which woke up everyone else in the house as she slammed her hand down on the alarm clock, got up and proceeded to jump up and down on the bed excitedly. Six months of torture was finally coming to an end today. She was marrying the man of her dreams. She couldn't be more happier now.

"Well, aren't we in a good mood today?" Olivia teased when she opened the door and walked in on Alex jumping up and down on the bed. She was holding baby Hope in her arms.

"I'm getting married!" Alex exclaimed happily.

"You know, I felt the same way when I married Elliot. I knew I hit the jackpot," Olivia giggled.

Alex stopped jumping and collapsed down on the mattress. "This is it, Liv. The moment I've been waiting for. I can't believe I'm marrying Bobby today. I'm so excited."

"I know. I couldn't believe it either when I married El. It was like a dream come true for me. I thought I was gonna be alone for the rest of my life, but he came along and made a believer out of me. He's the best thing that ever happened to me. Now, we have Hope. Our beautiful Hope," Olivia beamed.

"I need to go check on my children. Elliot's coming to pick up Anthony in a little while," Alex said as she climbed out of bed and went into the nursery. Sure enough, Anthony and Ashley were up and raring to go.

"Hello, my babies. How are you?" Alex cooed as she reached inside and picked each child up in her arms. For a small woman, she was also strong, which makes holding both of her children easy.

"Guys, today makes it official. We're gonna be a one big happy family; me, your father and you guys. I love you guys so much," she said as she kissed her children. Tears started falling from her eyes because she was so happy. She couldn't wait for her wedding to arrive.

"Alex, are you hungry? We made breakfast downstairs," Olivia called out from the hallway.

"I'll be right down," Alex called back. She kissed her children one more time before she took a deep breath and walked out of the room. She had a lot to do today and what better than to get started on a full stomach.

_I'm so happy, _she thought happily as she walked downstairs.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**January 6, 2009**

Bobby couldn't believe it. In less than an hour, he's gonna be standing in front of God, pledging his undying love and devotion to Alex. Standing in front of the full body mirror, he thought he looked good. Wearing a white tuxedo with a black tie, he knew he looked good. His stomach was twisting in knots but he felt good, he looked good and he was ready to take the plunge.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw Anthony laying on the bed, happily babbling away in his cute little tux. Bobby swore his son was a splitting image of his father. If anything, if Anthony turned out to be just like his father when he becomes a teenager, then he's gonna be attracting a whole lot of ladies.

Another sigh escaped his lips because sadness washed over him. He wished his mother was here to see her son marry the woman of his dreams today. A single tear fell from his eye because he missed her so much. He wondered if she was watching over him from above.

"Are you okay, man? You're not having second thoughts, are ya?" Elliot thought as he popped his head through the door.

Bobby laughed. "Me, having second thoughts? I don't think. I'm gonna marry Alex."

"Good. Because I'd kill you," Elliot joked as he stepped inside.

"That won't be happening. I love that woman. And I love my children so much. We're gonna make it happen today," Bobby assured the blue eyed hunk.

"I know you will. Alex's a good woman. She brought out the best in you, man. Olivia did the same for me. When I thought I was down after my divorce, she came along and brightened my life. Now, look at us; happily married with our baby Hope. I never thought I could ever be so happy again. You're gonna drool when you see Alex in her wedding dress," Elliot smiled.

Bobby sighed happily. "Tell me about it. I don't think I'm gonna breathe when I see her."

"Well, with that being said, let's go get you married!" Elliot exclaimed.

X

**St. Germaine Church**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**January 6, 2009**

The sounds of the organ filled the air as everyone stood up and waited patiently for the wedding to go underway. All of Alex and Bobby's co-workers stood, each holding a candle as the wedding party began making their way down the aisle.

First up, it was Damian and a five month pregnant Nola, looking beautiful in a lavender, sleeveless dress, which fitted her rounded belly perfectly. Her long red hair was pinned up with a chiffon hanging on the side of her head. She looked over at her husband and smiled because she knew he looked handsome in his white tuxedo.

Next up, Danny and Megan. It was a shock to see Megan dressed up, but she was so happy to see Alex and Bobby tie the knot, and she was one of the bridesmaids, so she had to look good. Danny eyed her up and down and blushed at the sight of her. He thought she looked breathtakingly beautiful.

Mike and Carolyn were up next. Like Nola, Carolyn was five months pregnant, but she looked like she was seven months pregnant because she was so big. That's because she was carrying twin girls. That threw Mike for a loop when he found out. Nonetheless, he was overjoyed to be a father because we all know he never knew he father growing up and having to endure his mother's abuse as a child, he thought he was never gonna be a good parent in his life.

Finally, Elliot and Olivia started walking down the aisle with huge grins on their faces. Hope, Anthony and Ashley were resting comfortably in their respective strollers with their co-workers from the 1-6 watching over them securely. They kept smiling as they made their way towards the podium.

Everyone remained standing when the organist started playing 'Here Comes The Bride'. All you could hear was the unanimous gasps of wonder when Alex finally appeared, hand in hand with her beaming father John. Bobby could barely keep himself together when he finally laid his brown eyes on her. God, she truly was an angel. Wearing an all white, sleeveless wedding gown with a slit at her side, he thought she looked beautiful. And what made it even better: she opted not to wear a veil. He got even more excited because he's gonna be able to kiss her easier.

When they reached the podium, John leaned over and planted a kiss on his daughter's cheek, letting her know he loves her.

"Who gives this beautiful bride away?" the minister asked.

"I do," John said proudly before he took his seat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the holy union of Alexandra Eames and Robert Goren. As they begin a new chapter in the lives, let the Lord bless them with joy and happiness. Let the angels sing joyfully on this joyful day. And let no man come between true love. If there's anyone, who feels why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their piece."

When no one objected, the minister continued, "I understand you two would like to recite your own vows. Bobby, you may go first."

Alex smiled as she handed her bouquet of flowers over to Olivia, who smiled and winked at her. Then Alex re-faced Bobby, her smiled never leaving her face as they linked their hands together.

"Alex, I stand here on this day, pledging my undying love, loyalty and devotion to you and only you. I never thought in a million years that I would be standing here today, declaring in front of the entire world how much I love you and how much you mean to me. Alex, you complete me in so many ways, I can't describe it. You gave me love, you gave me respect and you gave me two beautiful children I adore so much. You, Anthony and Ashley mean the world to me. For us to join together under God's eyes is still amazing to me. Baby, from this day forward, I will continue to love, cherish and protect you within every ounce of my well-being. But, really, you had my heart from the moment we became partners and best friends. I thought I got the best when I had you as my partner at work; but, now, I have you as my partner in life. I love you so much," Bobby said through his tears.

Alex started weeping openly. She couldn't hold it in together and it showed. Her eyes were filled with happiness and joy. Taking a deep breath, she broke out into a huge grin.

"Bobby, you don't know how much you mean to me. I thought I could never love again after I lost Joe, but you came along and single handedly healed my heart. You saved me. You showed me it was not too late to love someone else. Bobby, I love everything about you. I love the way you bring a smile out of my face whenever I was down. I love seeing you interacting with our children, laughing and playing with them. I love being in your arms. I feel like nothing can go wrong whenever I'm with you. I pledge to you, on this day, to love, honor and protect you within every ounce of my being. I vow to stand by you when time gets rough, when dark forces threaten to tear us apart. And I vow to love you even after my dying day. I love you with everything I had within me," Alex said through her tears. Bobby leaned over and kissed her forehead gently.

"Bobby, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, as long as you both shall live?" the minster asked.

"I do," Bobby said without hesitation.

"Alex, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she replied through her tears.

"Do you have the rings, then?" the minister asked.

Mike, who was Bobby's best man, reached inside his pocket and pulled out two golden bands, then he handed them over to the minister, who held them up in the air for a moment, blessing them. Then he handed them over to Bobby and Alex.

"Bobby, as you slide the ring on Alex's finger, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed," the minister said.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Bobby repeated as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Alex, as you slide the ring on Bobby's finger, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Alex repeated as she slid the ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in me, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride," the minister declared.

More and more tears started falling from her eyes when her new husband grasped her hips gently with his large, calloused hands and pulled her flush against him. Their mouths molded together, like they were starved for each other's kisses as they took their brand new step as husband and wife. When they pulled apart, they acted like no one else was in the room. They were just so insanely happy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you, Mr and Mrs. Robert Goren!" the minister exclaimed.

Holding hands, Bobby and Alex ran down the aisle; laughing and giggling as everyone started throwing rice at them. When they got outside, they noticed a limo was waiting for them. He grinned as he scooped her up in his strong arms and carried her over the limo just as the guests came outside and kept throwing rice and flowers at them.

The newlyweds managed to get inside the limo and laughed some more as the driver began pulling away from the church. As they were heading down to the 22nd precinct for the reception, he took her in his arms and started kissing her passionately.

"Mmm, I'm gonna get used to you kissing me like that," she murmured as they pulled apart.

"I really hope so," he grinned.

"Am I dreaming or something? Are we really married?" she asked excitedly.

Bobby smiled. "Yes, baby, we're really married. I'm so happy. And I love you so much, Mrs. Goren."

Alex smiled. "I love you, too, Mr. Goren."

X

**Major Case Squad room**

**22****nd**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**January 6, 2009**

The precinct was packed by the time the wedding party got there. They had to move the desks out of the way in order to make room for the dance floor. A simple reception is what Bobby and Alex wanted.

Speaking of Bobby and Alex, they arrived with their children a few minutes later. Bobby was holding Anthony and Alex was holding Ashley. They smiled as everyone in the room loudly clapped and cheered for the happy couple.

"Thank you, everyone. Thank you. This is the happiest day of my life and I have you all to thank for coming out and supporting us. We wouldn't have made it through without you," Bobby said with a grin on his handsome face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's about time for Bobby and Alex to take their first dance as husband and wife, so will you please clear the dance floor?" Mike spoke into the microphone.

_Amazed _by Lonestar started to play as Bobby and Alex made their way on the 'dance' floor with their children in both of their arms. He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close, grinning when she smiled at him.

"I love you," he mouthed to her, still grinning.

She giggled. "I love you, too."

"Look at us; you, me and our beautiful children. Nothing's gonna tear us apart now," he declared.

"I know what you mean. I'm so happy right now, I could burst. We're a family. We're really a family," she replied.

Meanwhile, Megan was sitting on Danny's lap, smiling as she watched the other couples dance. She looked over and laughed when Danny started making faces at her. She couldn't remember laughing so hard in a long time. She's finally in a relationship where she's truly happy.

"I love you, Cap," she whispered.

He grinned. "Love you, too, Wheeler. Which is why I have to ask you something important."

Megan didn't know where he was going when the music died down and all eyes were on them. Danny took a deep breath as he got down on one knee, which caused the redhead to squeal in delight.

"I haven't done this in a long time, but I have to do this. Megan, no other woman made me feel this way in my life, and I don't think I'll ever feel this way again. You complete me, you respect me and most of all, you love me. If you would have me, I would love to be your husband. Megan Lynne Wheeler, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes! Oh, my God, yes!" she exclaimed happily. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a diamond engagement ring, then he slid on his finger. As he got up, she leaped into his arms and sobbed happily on his shoulder. Everyone started clapping and cheering at the newly engaged couple.

"Man, this is a happy day. Nola and Carolyn are pregnant, Megan and Danny got engaged and I married the man of my dreams," Alex beamed lightly. Bobby stood right behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. The twins were being taken care of by Elliot and Olivia.

"I know. Our squad finally found some much needed happiness," Bobby smiled.

It took Bobby, Alex, Danny, Megan, Nola, Damian, Mike and Carolyn a long time to find happiness with each other. But, now that they had found it, they weren't about to put a dampen on it right now. As they embark on a new journey, they had each other to lean on. Together, the Major Case squad can handle anything coming their way.

They were strong. They were tough. And they wasn't gonna back down from nobody!

**The End!**

**Thank you so much. My new CI story will be out when I come back from my vacation in two weeks!**

**Please review!**


End file.
